Survivers
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Supposed to be a simple journey among friends, this crossed will become a real nightmare finally ... for those who dare to attack them ! Nobody can't destroy their desires to live !
1. Chapter 1

**Survivers**

Chapter 1: The Journey

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

Today in a travel port.

I am with my bag to wait for others. The sun shines the luminous reflections of the sea stretching out our arms! Yes, because we decided that after we graduated so highly coveted and on which we had to work for two whole years, we would organize a trip to celebrate our success. Of course we had different travel ideas, and I the boat ride was not my choice! Because since the film: Jaws ! I am a very frightened boat rides! But good ... It's Jasper who won the game of short straw !

After all ... maybe a little cruise with my friends will help me overcome my fear ?

\- Pandore ! Screaming a girl with honey-colored skin and long brown hair before jumping on me to hug me. Her big chocolate eyes shine on mine, there I see very well that she is excited about the trip, and for the occasion she dressed with her mini skirt in blue jeans with her silver belt around her waist, her floral tee-shirt that we bought together covered with her black leather jacket and her pair of black ankle boots as well as her necklace decorated with a big red heart that I bought her for her birthday.

This girl is called Rochelle Paris!

\- So you're ready ? She asked me, I answered with a shrug with little confidence, she then grabbed me by the cheeks and reassured me

\- You're stubborn Pandore ! You'll see, the cruise is going to be very nice, there is not going to be any killer shark going to eat us, we will have fun all six and we will bring back full of souvenir of this trip, after all we 'well deserved no?' The soothing words of Rochelle Paris have always managed to give me a smile. It is her strongest point, to give a smile to her friends.

Rochelle is my best friend since I entered the preparatory school, she and I have very close personalities, one would think that we are real sisters or that one resembles all three with Emiliy likes to dolls, Rochelle and I know each other by heart !

Then I remembered something at home.

\- Rochelle ! Have you thought about your medicines for your headaches? She widened her eyes with astonishment and then began to search her bag

\- Oh no I forgot them at home! She exclaims that by not finding them, she only has her inhaler and her medicines to help her sleep at night, plus it takes an hour to get to her house and our boat in a very short time, then we hear a familiar voice behind us

\- Hi girls ! Something is wrong ? We asked for another girl this time blonde very clear with dark blue eyes, dressed in her colored pants, her blue top and her pair of leather boots, with a silver bracelet on her wrist and an amethyst necklace adorning her neck : This is Emily Evans ! The third girl of our small group, Rochelle and I, appreciated her very much, with her character as a female leader, she brought us out of a lot of embarrassing situation, I met her at school, changed school because of several harassment problems.

Before, Rochelle knew Emily already since they were in the same class, and just as today they always get along so well, then she asks her question

\- Is there something wrong?

\- Rochelle to forget his medicines for his headaches! I warned, Emily expressed a simple '' Ah '' and then began to rummage in her bag to get out a box of drugs

\- That's not important ! My medicines are pretty much the same as his own, it relieves the headaches plus my shoulder pain, I could very well shared with Rochelle, there are no problems! She said, after all at this level we can trust her.

Having settled the problem, we all tighten Emily in our arms, because she too is excited about the trip, she also felt like she was tired of working, but now our studies are over and after this pleasant trip we all of us having to separate to get work, that's why we met today, to spend a last pleasant moment before leaving to go and make our life elsewhere!

\- Hey oh ! We are here ! We call a screaming voice in the distance, Rochelle, Emily and I have all recognized this voice that called us !

A group of three boys are waiting for us at the end of the wharf, and one of them makes great signs in the distance, it is a boy big enough but no more than Jack, having black hair rather long on one side and dark blue eyes like those of Emily, also wearing clothes rather sporty style with a jogging, black basketball and her jacket matches his shoes : Our good friend Jasper Collins! Jasper is known for her little attraction to Emily, but both are so shy and stubborn that they have a hard time confessing their feelings.

Next to him is a larger teenager wearing a long white coat wearing a white shirt, sky blue pants and a pair of brown leather boots, his burgundy hair falls to his shoulders, and he the eyes of a green rather dark but not as sharp as the blue adorning his lips

\- Hello Jack ! Greeting Rochelle by hugging him, Jack has to close his arms on her and carry her like a princess to make him take a ride: It is their little ritual ! These two will quickly get together, I would put my hand to cut.

And the third is my size, but has grown up since he came out of Ziggurat's hell, his blue hair bristling on the sides of his head make his hair look stiff and hard, but they are incredibly soft, his rather muscular body gives me chills and this silvery look on his child's face makes me capsize every time I meet his eye : Damian Hart ! Formerly the leader of the Starbreaker team and the one who almost beat Gingka at the world championship of Beyblade ... and also the one to whom I want to give my heart! When he saw me, he smiled and approached me, his hand comes to stroke my neck then he tells me

\- Hello Pandore ! How have you been since ? My cheeks blushed at high speed, our lips are so close, then our two bodies tipped and our lips met, I hear a big 'Yes' behind me and a sneer behind Damian !

It was there that we saw Rochelle and Emily with a smile, and seeing that of Rochelle, it was she who pushed me and Emily who pushed Damian. We are both very embarrassed and have only one desire: To avenge ourselves when the opportunity presents itself!

Now all together on the boat, the journey began for all of us, unfortunately we did not have enough money to hire a boat and a driver for us alone, so we had to agree to make the trip along with several tourists sometimes wealthy or foreign. It's no one could not even have fun without looking at us !

All the afternoon we bathed in the pool of the cruise ship till evening, and at dusk we settled on the edge of the pool while the tourists went to attend a small show specially organized for the trip.

On the deckchair, Jack collapses on one exclaiming

\- Ah ... it's so good to rest a little! We all stretched at the same time, then we discussed at length about our projects later all by munching on our sweets, our appetizer cakes and drinking our bottles of sodas.

Of course, Jack told us about his dream of becoming the director of an art gallery where he could exhibit and sell all his canvases, I am sure he will succeed, because he has the potential, then it was Rochelle who told us about her dream, or rather her desire, to go to Asia to be protector of the pandas, because these are her favorite animals, for Emiliy is quite expected, as she knows and loves the piano, she would like to do career in music, after it is Jasper who told us of his dream to become one of the greatest sportsman in history, at the same time it's his passion, and then it's Damian's turn to us he always wanted to continue in the kitchen and to reach the role of chef.

I would like to see him like that ! It would make him even more beautiful, I know very well that he will pay attention to what he eats, he is too afraid to gain weight.

\- And you Pandore ? What would you like to do later ? Rochelle asked me out of my thoughts, I blushed thinking about what I wanted to do, I then revealed to them that the kitchen was not really what I wanted, actually I wanted to go to studies to become a great writer, or to be a very great editor, but my entourage always told me that I could never live from my books, that I needed a trade behind, so I had chosen the kitchen since my family had to work in the restoration before.

Then, at the end of this conversation, we sighed, knowing very well that it will be difficult to see each other again when we are looking for a job, that's when I got an idea. run to the room to get my bag back and bring it back

\- Pandore, what's the matter ? Damian asked me intrigued like everyone else, with a smile on my face, I searched my bag and took out a red pocket in which I had stored things very precious to me, I then exposed to them several medallion of engraved gold resembling compasses

\- I bought them for the occasion, I thought that by wearing them, it will create a link so strong between us, that we never forget our friendship! I hope you like them! I explained myself a little embarrassed, all my smile and we recover a necklace to put around their neck.

We had such a good evening at that moment, that we had not even noticed, that imposing stormy black clouds were beginning to cover the twilight sky above our heads and that the winds were getting stronger and stronger !

 **Ta da! Here you have presented the first chapter of my new series, so it will be the same as for Damian's story, it will take some time to come, anyway I hope this new story will much please you, still accepts some OC, but these will not be in our small hero group but further down in history if you are interested my questionnaire is in my bio!**

 **Our dear Rochelle Paris, belongs to the adorable Charmpanda, thank you very much for lending it to me!**

 **And this dear Jasper Collins and this dear Emily Evans belongs to the nice SilverSwirl, thank you very much to lend them to me!**

 **As usual leave me your comments, it will make me very happy, I make you all very big kisses and tell you soon for an upcoming chapter! Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Survivers**

Chapter 2: The Shipwreck

 **Warning: Content gore !**

( Internal point of view : Damian Hart )

Decidedly, we did well to go inside the boat, outside the storm rumbles and it rains to the point that we do not see the horizon from the porthole of the boat, but it does not seem too disturbed the tourists, still in the night have heard them chattering between them, it is known the old are always big pipelets, and just several bottles of alcohol so that it lasts all night !

On our side, everyone is coast to coast, but most are already falling asleep, Jasper is already asleep on Emily's shoulder, who is struggling to stay awake, and Jasper snores loud enough, which sometimes causes us a lot of trouble crazy laugh, next Jack is still awake and draws, but it is Rochelle who has difficulty to follow since she took her medication for sleep, slowly we see her eyelids close then she falls asleep against Jack.

For Pandore it's already done, she sleeps peacefully at my side with her head on my stomach, even asleep it is beautiful. I can not resist and play with his locks of black hair, then I hear her moan in her sleep and tighten his embrace on me. At first glance I thought she had a beautiful dream, then I noticed that she trembled sharply and that she was beginning to cry, it woke everyone up

\- Pandore ? Hey Pandore wake up! I called her by shaking her a little, her large brown eyes opened and drowned her tears.

\- Hey ... Pandore, what is it, my beautiful? I asked him, when suddenly the boat began to rock in all directions

\- Damn it ! What is happening ? Cries Emily, feeling the boat rock again, out the storm rumbles louder and the waves become more violent, the alarm of the boat starts to ring, people shout, and when we wanted to go out to see what " it happens, water has invaded the boat and we abruptly pushed back. Around me, I see the tourists drowning one after the other, the boat destroy itself under the fury of the sea, I tried to swim further and found a small place to breathe, unfortunately a wave has passed same moment and I'm ejected away from the boat.

I can not breathe, I sometimes have moments when I can not see anything, water swallows in her every ten seconds, I no longer see my friends ... Where are they? Suddenly, as I am still under water, I see my medallion floating above my head, with the few forces I have managed to reach out and catch it before losing consciousness...

Later, I finally feel the air coming into my lungs emptying all the water I had swallowed by making me vomit water, I never felt so bad, it's even worse than the day I lost against Gingka, but I was far from imagining that: I find myself on a beach where places burn, where people shout and get caught or directly executed, my clothes are half torn, I'm soaked and a man rushes on me to hit me in the face and capture me, from behind I hear my friends ... We're called, we search but ... we did not find ourselves !

A few moments later...

My eyes are half open, but my vision is still cloudy, something drags me by the feet on the thorny ground and covered with white and stinky thing, then I feel myself go up and I start to see everything upside down , around me I see several bags of dirty white cloth breathing a smell of death and the rocky part is lit by plenty of candles ... There I realized what happens to me: I am hanging by the feet in a dark cave with corpses beside me ... and I am alone, I start to swing by shouting for help

\- Help ! Pandore ...? Jack ...? Rochelle ...? ... Emily? ... Jasper? I called, I received no answers, however on my ankles I felt the rope rubbing my skin painfully

\- I don't want to die here ! I said, beginning to look for something that could detach me, then I see in a bag next to me, a small pocket knife implanted in a body rotting, just to see it gave me want to vomit, but if I wanted to get away, I had no choice !

In no time I start to swing and then managed to catch the knife without coming into contact with the body, now I force on my legs to straighten and grab the rope, there I begin to saw the rope with the knife blade, slowly I hear the strands of the rope yielded one by one, then it tore, causing my fall on a pile of sharp bones, when I fell on it, I felt a point pierce my flesh, and looking at where I was in pain, I noticed a small piece of sharp bone implanted on the left side of my stomach. Immediately I hasten to withdraw it : It hurts !

Now my wound gives me a terrible weight on me, the slightest gesture stretches my wound to the stomach and forces me to be careful when I take the slightest step, the ground is truffle of bone and it is very dark here, fortunately the light of day illuminates a few places where the rock is split : I was unconscious for so long?

I walk through the cave while looking around me, on the wet stone several drawings are engraved! Curious, I approach while catching a torch next to me and approaching a drawing, on top of the stone is represented a very large tree above which a northern aurora floats, and at its roots, animals look at the where a symbol appears in the aurora borealis!

\- Strange ... what does that mean? I wondered as I approached my eyes of the symbol, unfortunately, it was erased ... impossible to decipher it for the moment!

I let out a disappointed sigh as I realized that I just wasted my time watching this stupid drawing, which if it happened to be sketched by the sick man who took me here. So I continue my way while trying to find some survivors somewhere, but considering the many bodies that I meet on my way, I doubt that I find here, finally what reassures me is that for now , I have not seen any of my friends here ! So I hope they are still alive !

Suddenly, I come to an impasse, or at least a weak one, because I notice that it is only wood that prevents me from passing, and wood is very easy to burn, so I approach with my torch and sets fire to this impasse, freeing me a passage under the rocks, but I feel that in a very short time everything will collapse

\- Hey where are you going? Shouting a voice behind me before catching me by the ankle and making me lose my balance, I quickly turned around and in the sight of a man almost burnt and black hair disgusting, I put myself to struggle

\- Get out! I shouted as he shouted to me to stop struggling, he began pulling me towards him while pulling a large knife out of his pocket, at the sight of all the blood present on the blade, I gave him a a great kick in the face, then hurrying to sneak underneath the rocks, which crumbles behind me, the man keeps calling me as I continue my journey as fast as possible.

Unfortunately my wound reminds me of order.

The pain is so strong that I lose the balance, moreover my blood pearl drop by drop and I am so tired ! I do not have to stay here, otherwise I will definitely die and this mentally ill with his big knife will make it a pleasure! I get up with difficulty and hear water sink a little further, intrigued I go a little closer and notice another corner of the cave, well lit by the light of day in which, plane crashed, and of course I can not fix it !

Then, looking a little around me, I notice that I am in a sort of secret reserve somewhat flooded, in any case all the reserves I could find there certainly belonged to our human species: Barrels used to store wine , boxes containing ammunition and shelves all broken where they stored their products, I even managed to find an old broken compass, then a matchbox in which were stowed rifle bullets

\- Maybe I should keep them, it might help me ! Am I storing ammunition in my pocket, and further I noticed a second dead end, this time made with barrels of explosive powder with wood over them covered with white cloth, I look at my torch a few seconds before looking up at the rocky ceiling above me

\- (Sigh) I guess I have no choice ! I said before throwing my torch on the wood and the fabrics that catch fire.

Immediately I move away as far as possible while the sparks of fire fall on the barrels which eventually cause a big explosion, in the following the ceiling began to crack, threatening to collapse on me by a few seconds, so I rushed to the exit, several times the ground cracked under my feet, I slipped along several menacing slopes until landing facing a very wide rocky slope leading all right to sunlight : The last step !

I begin to climb the slope without asking myself too many questions, unfortunately for me, the arms of the man who brought me here, catches me and throws me on the ground

\- I Found You ! Exclaimed the man with sadism; Now you're gonna stay wise understood kid? There I see him advancing with his knife in his hand ready to cut me out, I feel my heart beating fast, I see my friends, their smiles, our times shared together, a burning sensation invades my chest, my fists tighten with rage as I feel the knife approaching my throat ... I don't want to die!

\- I don't want to die ! I shouted as I suddenly lifted myself and then rushed over to the man, like a wild animal I attack, claw with my fingernails, knocking him with fists, then when I felt his knife hurt me thigh, I took it from my hands and stabbed it in my turn before I escaped, the man was crushed under a rock, with force I climbed the slope despite the fall of rock, and with a last hoping, I came out of the cave now sealed !

Exhausted, I collapse on the floor. The soft rays of the sun come to caress my skin covered with scratches, dirt, and covered with my clothes tear, above me, I see the shiny rock with above them the green leaves belonging to beautiful trees in full health, behind the sound of waves half cradles me and I feel like a warm glow on my chest. When I got up, I saw the medallion that Pandore offered me, to begin to shine a pleasant light.

It's as if all of a sudden I did not feel alone !

By this light I had the strength to rise, then I turned towards the sea, in her, she kept the wrecks of many boats besides ours, which she had carefully planted in her sharp rocks, far away I do not see that the immensity of the sea, not a boat, nor even a civilization is within sight. I am alone ... probably on an island I do not know, and which seems more or less hostile after what I just lived

\- Oh ... God ... how did we get there ? I asked myself, suddenly my wounds start hurting again, standing with my hands on my stomach, I go into the fields looking for something that could cure me !

But the cliffs of this place are very perilous, I am forced to jump to the other side, but every gesture stretches the thin skin of my stomach and causes me horrible pain, however I continue to go until reaching a very large waterfall in which I see something crazy : An aircraft wreck suspended against the waterfall and only held by the roots and creepers of the tree above, plus the path is right on the other side ! In front of such a thing, I swallow my saliva knowing very well what is waiting for me, but to turn around is impossible, the only way to advance is to pass through this plane and to hurry to reach the on the other side before the roots yield.

A little frightened, I advance towards the wreck and then begins the climbing. My limbs tremble as I hear the rusty metal rustle in my ears, I reassure myself in my head while continuing to climb a little higher, then it is at that time that parts of the plane began to detach themselves. Immediately, I jumped on the edge of the left wing of the plane and jumped to the side, fell off the cliff and the plane into the sea, I now find myself in the corner of a forest.

What is happening on this island of misfortune ?

In the sky the night begins to settle down, I have no strength anymore. My wound hurts me too badly, and the worst is that it begins to rain again, I still find a way to get up by helping me to stand with some stuff here and there and then I find a small cave where I go to find refuge there, with the water of the rain I drink a little before I fall on the ground, I have the inside of the body that pricks me and my wound that burns me.

Unfortunately I have not found anything to cure, the most dangerous is that my wound is infected and it could kill me in a few moments. I then reminded myself of something in a video I watched with Pandore, the night we slept together : A top 10 on survival tricks ! And there were stuff on it about what we absolutely had to do that we were hurt !

You can clean your wound with water, but pure water will be preferable, you still have the strength to move, you can also refresh our wound with mud and then apply pressure with a piece of clothing, or find foam and apply it on, but depending on the severity of the wound! There is also another ... a much more painful but effective enough, but at first I took care to remove my tee shirt that was under my shirt, then with water rain, I clean my wounds and then, with a few pieces of wood found around me, I managed to create a fire, on which I placed my knife.

I had to wait more than fifteen minutes before I could move away my knife whose blade became a little red. My hand never ceases to tremble before the act, so I take a deep breath and during this I think of my friends, I see the angelic smile of Pandore, the teasing of Rochelle, the feminine character of Emily, joyful cries of Jasper when he watches football, and the many conversations with Jack, then with a blow, I place the point of the knife in my wound.

I could not help screaming !

I immediately dropped the knife and fell on my back, a tear runs down my cheek as my wound heals slowly, I do not feel well at all, my vision is cloudy again, and I the impression of seeing some blue balls flying around me, it looks like ... blue fireflies ?

 **That's all for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it despite its violence, after all we all agree that survival is very important and far from being a part of fun, of course the tricks I have put are not 100% sure, and I'm not an expert either, I just took care to watch a video on it and they either are not expert, so just a tip you get at least on that, are of course not obligez! In short, as usual leave me your opinions in comments, it will make me very happy, I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for chapter 3 ! Kisses !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Survivers**

Chapter 3: Survivors?

 **Warning: Content gore**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I'm still a little stunned ! Slowly my blurred eyes open onto a dull green landscape, I feel like a bat in its natural habitat, suddenly I realized that I was upside down hanging on a tree, besides the branch on which I am, threatens to break. I breathe a long sigh before agitating so hard that the branch breaks and makes me fall into a bush, by chance it is not nettles, I wipe the remains of torn clothes that covers my body covered with small scratches and dirt. In addition they completely tore my jacket which had cost me so dear, so I have nothing left to warm me : I hate to be cold !

My vision begins to regain its normality, but the plants here tease a little too much my asthma, so I had to take a few minutes to be able to breathe properly, I now distinguish a bamboo forest all around me: C is such a nice decor! Then, raising my eyes higher, I saw at the top of a high hill little covered by clouds, a real Japanese temple!

\- Whoo ! I expressed myself, impressed by the beauty and magnitude of this place which seems unfortunately uninhabited, and I hear no voice around me, if it is I am alone on this island ... Oh no, pity I hope to have wrong !

Curious, I walk through the bamboo forest looking for something I could eat. I'm so hungry that I could eat anything, but with everything I've seen on things to do to survive, you still have to avoid eating certain things! The bamboo leaves are so soft that when I push them back to clean my way, they caress my skin and seem to soothe my little wounds

\- There is someone... ? I was hoping to get an answer from my friends, but I do not hear any voices, I finally get out of the bamboo forest to get further into the second forest, I do not even know where I'm going !

Then I think I hear the squeaking of a rope above me, so I looked up, and saw a rotting corpse hanging from a tree above my head, I did not could not help but scream while collapsing on the ground, horrified by this scene

\- Oh, my God ! But what happened to him ? I groaned, then, looking closer, I see an arch still in good condition on him

\- That bow will surely be useful to me! I said to myself, but to be able to recover it, it was necessary to unhook this corpse from up there: ... What a horror!

I absolutely did not want to touch a corpse, but the incessant complaints of my stomach ended up convincing me ! So I start looking for something that can help me climb all the way up the tree, then I see under a ton of moss, ruins of abandoned building, by chance they are not very high, I take advantage so to climb and reach a first branch, I jump to catch the second, then to the last I catch the bow with the help of my legs, unfortunately with the corpse too ; At the last moment the branch broke and I fell from the top of the tree, by chance I have nothing to break and as a bonus I recovered a bow and a quiver of arrows, testing its strength and the hardness of the thread, I conclude that it will be a perfect weapon of hunting and defense for me !

Further on I hear the footsteps of an animal, hiding in the bushes and remaining patient, a doe is approaching. When she stopped a few centimeters from me to graze grass, I prepare an arrow and aim at the head, at the moment when I was going to uncheck my arrow I said to myself

\- I'm sorry ... (sigh) If Emily learns this, she's gonna kill me! Then I killed the doe the first time I got out of the bush, I felt horribly wrong, I approached the creature and while opening the belly with one of my arrows, I apologized !

In the evening, I continued my way through the wide forest while taking with me the pieces of meat that I recovered, then a few meters away, I see smoke coming from a small cave : Maybe survivers ? With the hope of finding at least one of my friends, I ran to this cave but I found no one! All that was there was nothing but an extinguished fire with a piece of white cloth dirty and stained with blood, curious I picked it up and was supposed to see a letter almost erased on it : D... "There, it made me a shock, I saw his face smiling in my head, I held a piece of Damian's tee-shirt in my hands, besides it was covered with blood !

My teeth tightened under the weight of my suffering, I began to cry as I crouched in front of the fire I had re-lit just before to cook my meat, henceforth my problem was no longer hunger but loneliness , on the top of my chest, I feel the coldness of the necklace that Pandore offered us, I take it in my hand to look at it and find that it shines with a strong glow : What does that mean ?

Suddenly as I was preparing to leave this cave, I think I heard the voice of two men dragging heavy iron cages behind them. I wanted to go and ask for help but their conversation instantly stopped me in time

\- The girl with the dark skin managed to escape too! I thought she was already dead! Said the first man to look a little dirty and in a hunter's suit accompanied by a second man a little older responding

\- Tss ... you do not have to worry about this kid, it's the same for the blue-haired kid (he talks about Damian ...?) If it is they are already dead both , finally perhaps the first since he was wounded!

\- In spite of everything, he managed to escape us as well as this old psychopath of Carl, besides we do not even know what happened to him! Adds the first man with a sigh

\- I heard that he had been crushed by a rock, and that the wolves of that cursed island had made a real feast of what they could find of him!" If that is the case, the wolves also eat the blue-haired kid as he headed straight up the mountain, next to the Japanese temple, that's where the den of these beasts are! Announced the older man pointing to the hill to the west of the island where the Japanese temple is located, his friend snickered before adding

\- Yeah ... after all, these young people from civilization are only babies unable to live without their mum next to them, we will not risk much with them! In the meantime, let's hurry to bring these pandas back to our cabin, with that we surely recovered what to warm others with their skin ! There, I watch them go to the south of the forest.

I have rage in my stomach. These men are ignoble, and they do not seem to be the only ones here! In any case, it would be suicidal to go and implore their help, it certainly will not be they who will save me from this hell! Besides ... they want to kill those poor Pandas who did nothing wrong! I know it's for survival, but with me, the limits are very close !

For now, I decide to follow them as a predator hunting his prey, I make sure to walk very slowly and hide as soon as one of them turns, and further I begin to hear a background music which makes me think of Pandora, the music is one that I know very well: Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy! I ended up finding the location of a hut with a large open wooden door

\- These men must have passed through ! I said as I walked towards this hut, the music comes from inside and yet there is nothing except a ladder leading to the basement, from there I smell a repugnant smell that makes me shrink from a few centimeters in order to avoid vomiting, but I do not really have the choice, holding my breath, I hurry to go down to the basement !

Finally arriving at the bottom, I discovered a small tunnel flooded with several drawings, to spot, I take a torch and observe the drawings, some represent animals, others a large tree floating around him, small points and at the top a northern aurora bringing with it all the seasons. As I go along in the sticky water, the smell is more and more unbearable and finally I reached a small staircase where I hear the voices of the two men just now, they are cutting meat while listening to music, I stay where I am, waiting for them to leave despite the many animal skin drying, the remains of skeletons and meats hanging from the ceiling made me crave to vomit !

Then I see the skin of one of the pandas being thrown on the ground, I stop shouting in terror in front of it, I had only one desire ... to throw me on these men and the charge for what they did! But this will throw me straight into the bowels of hell, so for now I remain patient, waiting for a golden opportunity! There, I hear the sounds and sound of a man's voice through a radio, the old man hastens to answer

\- Here Roth! What is the relationship ? He grunts, because he does not hear anything because of the music, he ends up going further, leaving the youngest at my mercy. While he's busy with the panda he's already killed, I'm targeting him with my arrow. I have my hand trembling, I would try to kill a man! On earth is the worst thing to do I know but ... Is it really a bad thing if the victim is a bloodthirsty monster taking pleasure in doing evil, at least if like the others he stalks me or my friends then ...

\- I must not hesitate ! I whispered before unhooking my arrow. I had it in his head and without attracting the attention of the other !

Being suspicious, I go to this disgusting place and then finds behind the butcher's table, the last cage with a small panda still alive inside, with his innocent eyes, he looks at me in a sitting position and calls me if I was his mother, I could not resist any longer, so I released him from his cage to take him in my arms, the panda did not even attack me, his little eyes shining with love and d 'a strange blue light, I fell under the spell

\- Oh ... you're too cute! I'll take you with me without hesitation! Did I decide by placing it on my back as he nibbles a piece of bamboo, and towards the exit of the cave I hear the voice of the old man!

\- Good, soldier, I can hear you! Make me the reports of the situation! He speaks in the radio, a man answers him while I slowly approach the old man

\- The survivor with burgundy hair at home has not yet awakened (Jack … ? )! He is still imprisoned in our prison, and torturing him would be useless for the moment! In addition, a rabid bear often attacks us to steal our provisions, we still have not managed to knock down the creature despite our sophisticated weapons, this island is really nothing normal! The man explained, and before the other answered him, I came up behind him and strangled him with the help of my bow. I then recovered the radio and fled from here with my new friend with me !

Unfortunately, it is raining so hard that I can only see trees farther than two centimeters from me. Suddenly, I felt a sharp metal trick closing on my ankle, I yelled in pain as I found my foot stuck in a rusty bear trap, and the worst thing was that I could not hear very far, the howl of the hungry wolves. What should I do ? I have only a bow to defend myself and very few arrows, I have to get out of there ... I do not want to die now!

No time to think, we had to act! I prepare my bow and arrows and watch for the slightest movements in the bushes in front of me

\- Get out dirty creatures! I shouted as I saw a wolf through the bush, a pack of three wolves came dangerously close to me, they showed their fangs and growled fiercely, yet they did not come forward! And in my back, my little panda never ceases to utter cries that the wolves seem to understand, then looking at my panda, I saw that the blue glow in his eyes was more intense, then there is the same in that the black wolf, no doubt the head of the pack!

Would they communicate with each other ?

Suddenly, the chief of the wolves comes to me and sniffles my pocket, I searched inside believing it was food, but no ... It was the piece of the Damian tee shirt! When I took it out, the wolf sniffed it a good number of times before howling in the sky, the other wolves accompany it in what appears to be a signal, then they retreat leaving me and my Panda behind them!

What happened ?

Later, I managed to free myself from this bear trap that left me a big scratch all around the ankle, fortunately my boots have a little bit in my place, otherwise I think I would have broken the ankle or worse, I could have lost my foot now I am now out of the forest where on the way ... I found a small hut abandoned in front of a small river running along the forest where I settled so drink and eat a little!

\- So I'm not alone on this island ... there are these strange animals and these wicked men ... At least I know the position of Damian, according to what this old man said, he would be at the first mountain on the direction of the Japanese temple, I just hope he is still alive ... Yes it must be! Damian is strong ... If he could get away with the arrangement, he could survive against these monsters of this island! I know it ... and it's the same for others! (I look at my bow beside me before watching my little panda) I have to do the same too ... who eliminated all these monsters ! I thought before I got up and looked at the horizon ...

It is out of question, that I let myself die here !

 **That's all for chapter 3 of Survivers! I hope this saga always pleases you so much, if it is the case it gives me pleasure to be able to distract you with my stories, in any case do not hesitate to give me your opinions in comments, I would always be happy, on those I make you all very big kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Survivers**

Chapter 4: The Winter Ruins !

 **Warning : Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Emily)

I have a head that turns ... My eyes slowly open in a dark environment, there is a lot of noises around me and in addition it is cold. I begin to regain consciousness and to rise, I feel a soft white matter under my feet and looking closer, I realize something surprising ... This thing ... it is snow!

\- Snow ? But it's impossible, we're in the middle of summer! I thought surprised, however men's voices intimidated me and forced me to go to hide, but when I wanted to walk I noticed some rope surrounding my legs and that made me fall in the snow.

So I have to crawl as quickly as possible before I see, I finally find a hiding place between two rocks, the voices come closer, one of them says

\- Ah ... Where did the blonde girl come from just now? I was sure she was still fainting when I started to tie her!

\- ( Hit ) Imbecile! You forget she was not dead when we picked her up on this beach ... Look at the tracks in the snow, she could not go far with both feet tied! Spoke the second voice. My heart beats so hard, the tone of their voices does not seem charitable at all, they are not there to help me ... If they have captured me and keep alive it is surely for something else and not something I would not appreciate! If it is ... they have put this spell on my friends and ... I'm the next one ! I do not have to stay here ... Something in my chest tells me to leave as soon as possible !

But if I try something, these people risk hurting me, and I have nothing to protect myself from them, so I prefer to be on my guard, then my hand strikes something sharp, it's a stone sharpened!

\- Perfect ! I whispered, seizing the stone in my hands, freeing myself from my bonds and sinking a little deeper into my hiding place ... I hear them, they argue among themselves !

They talk about their second base further in the forest, according to them a rabid bear attacks their land, soldiers, and steal food! What a band of fools they deserve, for this island must certainly belong to these animals and should never have been defiled by man! But the strangest ... It's that snow! Why does it snow in this cave completely covered by ice crystals, would it be the same outside ?

The worst thing is that my clothes are torn and I've been trembling since, I absolutely had to find something to warm me up! Suddenly, as the men leave a little further, I noticed an object that I think will be very useful, they even left a chest under that old wooden table where they left an old map of the place. With discretion, I approach the table to retrieve the map and the object that interests me: It is a notched ice ax! And in their chest, I have recovered several very interesting materials; A few seconds later I hear the footsteps of the men coming back here, immediately I fled but unfortunately they spotted me and attacked me, as I said ... It's just people want to hurt us !

As I run through the soft snow slowing down my steps, one of their many bullets hurt me on the shoulder, my blood now tries the snow on my way, hiding me is now impossible! It is then that facing me lies a long wall of ice, with my ice-creel in my hand I do not reflect and plant it in the ice, I grab the wall and begins to climb it, despite the pain sharp in my shoulder and enemy fire, but when one of them wanted to catch me, I reacted brutally and stabbed him in the head with a piece of ice torn from the ice wall, blood tainted my face, however I still climb the wall and when I reach the top, the ice breaks and makes me fall from high. My shoulder then struck the ground so violently that the bullet that touched me dislodged from my body: I cry so much it hurts ! With difficulty I try to get up to better perceive the place where I am, it is ... strange !

A frozen cave where gems of all colors are formed, and on stone walls hardly visible because of the ice covering it, several drawings are engraved, I can recognize several animals walking towards the same destination covered by long traits where the silhouettes inside are indescribable: A wolf, a bear, a panther, a deer, a panda, an owl and a fox ! The necklace that Pandore offered me starts to glow with a warm glow and reassuring, I feel like being with my friends !

As I walk, bright snow falls and makes the ground beneath my feet even more white, I finally see a blue light in the distance, but this one is accompanied by noises that are not very reassuring. I decided to stop for a moment in a small corner to make a fire. Fortunately I did not have too much trouble to light my fire, it quickly warmed me. My body starts slowly to relax, my wound does not bleed too much, I'm lucky, the ball did not pierce me so much, I have only a small hole that already begins to to reclose. For a long time, I think of my friends, how much our journey would have been nice if there had not been this storm, but the worst ... is that this storm came out of nowhere, had not even planned, and we have not stopped to inform ourselves of the time to precisely avoid this kind of accident and yet ... We are here now, I do not even know if my friends are still alive !

I think of each of them, they who welcomed me among them, I also think of Jasper ... I do not even know why, maybe I have something more for him? Despite being a pretty noisy and proud person, he's a nice enough person who makes us laugh from time to time! I feel blush ... I really hope he has nothing! I feel that my body lies on the ground, and my eyes end up closing on the brilliance of the crystals around me! My body is weak, I begin to hear sounds approaching me, then something smooth tickles my forehead!

When I open my blue eyes, I see something brown, it is a muzzle with horny things above me, I guess later that it is a magnificent deer to the fur of the red color of autumn with blue eyes and shiny, it's crazy when our eyes crossed, I have the impression that he wanted to warn me, more ... He did not even not afraid of me !

\- Uh ... Hello you! I shyly greeted my hand, the deer touching my hand with his muzzle before folding his legs to lie down on the ground with me, for a wild animal that is normally fearful, it seems to me very sympathetic, also, it is all alone whereas normally the deer live in group! And that gleam in his eyes is very strange too ... Why is he like that?

\- Um ... I think I'm going to call you Steve! It'll be great! I named him.

Later, I decided to take a look at the materials I stole, all the parts go together and to build it, there was just a need for a screwdriver, and thanks to the mechanical advice of Damian, thanks to its materials I was able to build a real red compound with an ultra precise sight

\- Unbelievable ! I am whispering by testing the suppleness of the rope, I am too proud !

Suddenly, my deer Steve got up and then slightly jostled me, as if to tell me something, and by the gleam in his eyes I understood what he wanted to say to me: "Climb on my back ! I will guide you through the winter ruins! "

The winter ruins? Here would be the site of underground ruins, Steve lowered his head so that I clung to his woods and that I could climb on his back, once I was installed on his back, he advanced into the cave. The steps lead me to the heart of the cave where there is a large frozen lake surrounded by precious stones, my medallion keeps shining at the touch of Steve, wanting to take me somewhere, this place seems so peaceful but ... , something is wrong ! When I looked at the frozen lake in which Steve crossed, I saw under the ice ... Human corpses frozen and two fingers disappear! I had a deep desire to die in front of such a horror, even Pandore's horror movies become less horrible alongside that !

Suddenly we reached the entrance to the underground ruins, that of a whole city where the fire is blue and the stones forming the houses, engraved with the same drawings as just now

\- Where ... where am I? I asked intriguingly, then Steve warned, as if a predator was chasing him. He began to walk very slowly through the city, observing every corner. And when he reaches the great gates in the deepest part of the city, he starts to run and then to give a big blows of his woods in the door that opened wide, I then heard a strange noise... Heavy voices singing a chilling music all in chorus ( **to illustrate, listen: The Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass - The Ghost Ship Appears** ), and at the top of the city, on the high balcony of the bell tower, an army men in brass armor, armed to the teeth, and with a terrible odor, walk in a row !

Their presence only makes me cold in the back, and attacking them would be suicidal, it annoys me to be able to do nothing, but ... if I care for my life, it is better not to attract their attention, discreetly I look at them until I was surprised by a blue arrow close to me, when I felt blood flowing on my cheek, I saw a soldier alone on the balcony of the bell tower, watching me with his eyes shining and aiming at me with his bow, immediately I gave Steve a little kick that starts to run as the soldiers chase us out of town !

We fled as fast as possible to the light at the end of the tunnel and when we reached it, a wall of ice broke in front of us, sending us the light of dawn in our eyes! This light illuminates the location of a rifle area where I hear shots, definitely there is no place where one can hope to be safe ?

Curiously, I approached the edge of the cliff, where my Steve and I got out of the cave, and in the neighborhood I see several soldiers, shot at several targets all in motion and seeming to do a lot of damage, a first part at the entrance of the neighborhood, where soldiers face a large black bear in the mouth soaked in the blood of men and fighting to carry with him food to eat, while towards the mountains is a man which the soldiers hunted and tried to kill ... It is a boy accompanied by a black panther, with very white hair with a small point of red and fighting with a spear and a knife in his mouth. He runs very fast dodging all the bullets, but when he jumped into the void he was wounded on his neck and eventually disappeared into the thick forest located at the bottom of the island : I hope he is not dead !

The bear also left the area after defeating a few soldiers and taking the corpse of a doe with him, for having managed to get away with so many pistol shots, it is that this bear must be very strong ! But farther I hear him respond to the howling wolves in the forest ...

But what happens on this island ?

 **This is all for chapter 4, hey yes things are very difficult for our characters, hope they survive because, what they now live and what they will live in the future is going to be much more hard, and I tell you ! I hope all the same that this series pleases you always as much, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me your opinions in comment, ela will be very pleasing to me! I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 5: The bear and the girl !**

 **Warning : Gore content**

( Internal point of view: Kirron )

Ouch ! The fall has been rather painful for me, and me who is a problem of neck, it does not arrange at all my business! I breathe a long sigh of fatigue as I feel my black leopard come rubbing my leg, I caress his head back with a smile

\- Do not worry Domino! The pain will go away in no time! I am strong ! I declared with determination to the point that stars shine around my head, Domino emit a small grunt of exasperation before staying fixed on the immensity of the forest around us!

But it is not the forest that attracts the most attention ... These are the voices of the dirty rats also present on this cursed island, to avoid again a pursuit race as the military complex, I hide behind a bush with Domino putting himself in offensive position, at any moment he will jump on the enemy, I observe every corner!

Several men are in my field of vision, they drag victims still alive and amuse themselves to kill them or treat them as ordinary rubbish! That's when I see one of them drag a gorgeous girl with long black hair and almost naked, her clothes were totally torn, now only shreds still resistant hides her chest and her private part, and her body is covered with scratches!

\- She'll be there too, sure ! And saving her would unfortunately not serve anything, she would not survive alone here! I told myself in my head, but Domino does not seem the same opinion as me, his black hair is straightened as when he feels aggrieved! Why does he react like that?

So I decide to follow these guys instead of killing them quickly done well, they cross a kind of sanctuary where full of animal drawings are engraved, I even saw in passing, the drawing of a rabbit, at the foot of the tree always present on each fresco! I finally arrived in front of the garbage camp !

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

My head hurts and there is a lot of noise around me. I am tied by the hands to a fairly pointed post, I begin to distinguish the presence of several men armed to the teeth, in front of me are tourists from our cruise! I see a man with dark hair approaching me with a look of predator, it caresses my neck while speaking a language that I do not know: Maybe German? It begins to become more and more insistent as I start to debate my links! The red rope heavily on my wrists, and I end up giving him a head in the nose.

In return he hit me in the face and threatened me with his revolver ... Damian I would like you to be there to defend me! I do not want to die here!

That's when I got up against him who still threatens me with his weapon, my medallion shines with a warm glow and I feel very funny. I then see the man leave after he hears the grunt of a furious bear, these companions are in panic and shoot a black shadow with gigantic claws. So I took advantage of this diversion to free myself from my links and then crawling behind the rest of walls still present in this forest now on fire because of their campfire they have necessarily forget to extinguish !

I hear their footsteps when they walk ... They know that I moved, and now they want to kill me, so I managed to find refuge behind a large pile of wood, I wait patiently but my heart s packs up when the man of a moment ago threatens me again with his weapon: I am trapped!

So I move towards him and at that moment, he blocks me against me and wants to caress my thighs, instinctively I pushed him back, but then he pressed me against his body and he began to sniff at me hair

\- Only Damian has the right to do that to me! I screamed before biting his throat until I felt blood running down my teeth, the man pulled away from me and tried to shoot me, I did not think and I got him into it, he lost his balance and his weapon after I punched him in the face, he grabbed me by the throat and wanted to strangle me. As I was going to die, I grabbed the first thing I could find in his sleeve and put it in his head, blood then spurted into my face and the man fell to the ground with his own knife hunt in the head!

Do I really come ... to kill a man ?

My whole body trembles at what I just did, my body is even stained with its own blood, and I had no better idea than to recover his hunting knife and walk through the men fighting against him. bear who mysteriously disappears, they fall one by one because of their deep wounds while I leave in the forest! Their cries are now far from my ears, it's total silence!

My stomach begins to grow hungry, I have a terrible desire to drink and my body almost naked trembles with cold, it is then that the voices are returned, the men are chasing me

\- She's there ! They scream at me with arrows, so I have no choice, I go towards them avoiding their arrows with almost frightening ease, then my blade sliced them one by one ... My body is now covered with the blood of these evil men and they burn my skin, I take my way to find me something to eat and a river to drink, then on my way, I see extended to a house with two fingers of to finish in ashes: The skin of a black bear!

I heard that animal skins were very useful during the survival, they can warm our bodies and protect us from the cold, besides it strangely snow on this island while we are in the middle of summer, so I picked it up before it burned and took it with me to a new part of the huge forest!

In the distance, on the hills, I can see impressive temples in Japanese style, a bit like Tomb Raider! I am impressed by the beauty of this island despite all the garbage present to soil it, but something crosses my mind about my crime ... I find it terribly easy to eliminate them while yet ... I I am just a teenager !

Suddenly, as I walk through the many bushes, my foot walks on something liquid, and looking down, I saw a long trail of blood in the soft snow freezing my feet, (yes because I I had the wonderful idea to put heels on shoes that are now completely screwed up) this blood goes to a cave not far away, surrounded by very big tree! From there I hear complaints that make me very sick, it strikes me as a heartache, I know it's a powerful wild and dangerous animal but ... I can not stand the Someone's distress, even if it comes from a carnivorous predator, so I'm trail of blood up to the den.

It was then that I heard a noise behind me, I abruptly stopped and returned with my knife in my hand

\- Who is here ? I cried, looking all around me, then I see a bush move, then I jump on it and find myself on a boy with white hair and eyes almost mauve with military clothing, certainly one of those wretched men who are on this island!

\- Stopped ! Let go of me ! He shouted as he struggled, so I pressed his wrists to the ground and then threatened to stab him

\- Who are you ? Are you with those men who wanted to kill me? (I see him wide-eyed with surprise) Answer me! I screamed before he grabbed my hands and then his black panther jostles me to the side and sits on top of me to keep me from moving

\- Calm down, I'm not your enemy! I'm not here to hurt you! He told me, letting go of his arms in front of me and asking his beast to withdraw from me!

\- Huh ... She is damn heavy your panther! I said while standing up, both the boy and the black animal grunted

\- It's a black leopard! And not a panther! He replied, I just shrugged and said that we did not see the difference, then I asked him who he was and why he followed me, his eyes then took on an icy complexion like the tone of his voice, he introduces himself to me

\- My name is Kirron! Just like you, I was shipwrecked on this island, but since much longer than you certainly! I imagine you come from the ship that ran aground more than 4 days ago, right? I'm surprised he knows it, but I agree and told him that I was traveling with my friends, but a storm destroyed our boat and we landed on that island where we were separated and since I try to find them !

This Kirron just started thinking, then he shrugged and said coldly

\- You seriously think that your friends will succeed in surviving here! Do not be stupid, this island is full of tomb robber, in search of the greatest treasure of this island! These people are perfectly ready to kill humans and animals (he points to his black leopard) to satisfy their greed, so if I were you I would worry more about my skin than anything else! These words are hard and tend to annoy me, I know that my friends are still alive, I know it! Then I am interrupted again by the complaints

\- Uh ... Why does your necklace shine so loudly? Ask me for Kirron, surprised by the brilliance of my locket, but I did not listen to them and ran to the lair

\- Hey ! Hold on ! This is the bear's den, if you go there you'll get killed! Cried Kirron, running after me.

I did not stop, I kept running, then I started to feel snowflakes fall, and in front of the den, I see a gigantic black hairy mass surrounded by red snow with a brown bear cub a little bigger, never ceasing to make noises! This mass ... I recognize it! I see very clearly the moment when I was captured, it is this bear that allowed me to try to escape by attacking the men of this island! It's a little thanks to him if I managed to get by

\- This poor baby ... Kirron says, it intrigued me and I turned to him to listen; This young bear is also one of the emblematic animals of this island, but since he does not know how to hunt, his mother took care to bring him food while he was defending the territory, unfortunately ... once again the human species has committed a terrible tragedy in the mind of this animal! Now he must hate the human species like never before! You better not approach, even if it's hard to be insensitive to this! Kirron advises me by allowing me to catch my hand, I immediately push it away by forbidding him to touch me, then I started to move towards the bear.

\- You are completely crazy! Kirron shot me trying to stop me, but I do not listen, I keep moving forward, despite the threatening growls of this bear standing in front of his mother's body to defend against me, then he is standing on both hind legs and grunting, clawing my head, I felt a trickle of blood running down my head, then a few drops touched my right eye and made me see red with one eye.

From afar I hear Kirron's black leopard growling against the angry cub and frightened by the human presence, then I got up and threw my knife on the ground, the cub's is resting on all fours and began to calm her grunts when I started to tear what was left of clothes, I now have only my panties and my bra half torn on me and I see that Kirron blushes visibly, even the cold does not scare me, I put the arms in cross and announced

\- Do not worry ! I do not want to hurt you, I do not have the right or the desire! I am harmless before you look!

I heard the bear make a little noise astonished, in front of him I smile while Kirron shouts

\- You're completely stupid if you think it'll work! It is a wild animal and not a vulgar pet doggie! (the bear walks towards me who extends her hand to him) Keep away you are going to be killed !

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

This stupid girl is going to get killed! I immediately wanted to intervene but Domino then got in my way, I then crossed the blue light in his green eyes telling me not to intervene, and see what would happen! It does not please me at all, I could let it be eaten by this bear, because stubborn people annoy me enormously, but I do not know why I have a funny feeling in me as if ... I felt what can become a threat approaching! Suddenly, snow falls on me and lowering my eyes, I see that the snow melts gradually as the bear slowly approaches Pandore ! Yes ... I know the name of this girl and I know she is Damian Hart's girlfriend too! This girl is not at all like the others, it is easy to see that she hides another face behind her sweet personality!

Then when the bear finally reaches the hand still stained with blood, the bear sniffs and a blue glow appears in his black eyes and it shines the necklace of Pandore who smiles, I then start to see a link formed between them it happened also when I met Domino at the resort, the snow disappears completely leaving behind a soil and trees covered with orange leaves: The winter of earlier ... was changed in autumn !

 **There you go ! Impressive not true?**

 **This dear Kirron belongs to my adorable friend Charmpanda, thank you very much for the loan (I hope I have realized)**

 **I am really sorry for the time it took to come, but in any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comments, it would make me very happy ! I make you all very kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Survivers**

 **Warning : Gore**

Chapter 6: A little fox

(Internal point of view: Jasper)

It hurts everywhere, it's the same pain I have when I come back from my sport training, it's then that I feel moisture falling on my face, so I look up to rusty bars hanging over a river in fury, I realized that I am trapped in a cage like a canary dirt. Yes because birds are not my stuff.

Not wanting to stay here, I start shaking the cage in all directions before elbowing in it, the cage eventually falls from above and breaks with me inside, and a beautiful rock that hit my back.

\- Ouch It hurts ! I shouted, cracking my back from behind, and I'm already in a very bad mood, I'm completely wet, covered in blue from head to toe, and my jacket smells horribly disgusting, it looks like a powder smell.

After a few steps in a dark cave where are stored various rotten materials, I still managed to find a box of ammunition, a lighter full of gas by chance and a small pocket knife, I do not know if I'm going to to use it but in case ... I prefer to have something to defend myself !

Distrustful, I walk through the dark grotto while camouflaging my fire with water flowing from everywhere. Suddenly, through a crack in the rock, I feel a leaf fall into my hair, picking it up, I recognize any follow a leaf colored by the red of the fall but ... I thought we were full summer? We are not already in November, it's impossible, and change of season to the second is not possible ... I understand nothing!

Suddenly, advancing a little further into the cave, I fall into a huge crevice tripping me on a slope covered with sharp debris, I protect my face while falling and dodging as quickly as possible, several debris' nicks the arms and legs, and the pain in my formerly broken bones wakes up from the moment I fell all the way down the slope.

When I got up to continue my journey, I started to limp then I saw a heavy cut in my calf that hurts me extremely, so I am forced to slow down in the cave where I see a structure that will let me out of here. But it is unfortunately impossible for me to reach it, it is much too high and there is nothing that could help me to reach this structure, in which I hear small noises coming from above. Looking up, I see a little red thing hopping on the stone to make noise

\- What is this thing ? I asked backing a few steps, and there is a little fox red fur hopping while yapping, as if he wanted to call me.

If it turns out I'm making movies and he did not even notice me! So I'm doing a "Hey!" Rather noisy, the fox does not even run away, on the contrary he replies yapping and then hops a little: Would he want me to come and get him ?

With a shrug of the shoulder, I venture into the heart of this cave, which actually looks like a very old sanctuary, I can still see the construction of a gold base, I can not wait to find the exit for finally see the light of day. I arrive to go back a little thanks to the ruins of a very large staircase where ivy had grown, finally counting the climbing courses was not so useless as that ! The ruins are so great, thankfully thanks to daylight I can see clearly, moreover I must say that with all its red leaves that fall, give a pretty cool side ... I hope the others are well and that they too ... see that!

\- The friends ! I'm coming, wait for me! I cried, thinking about them and it was at that moment that my necklace began to shine as if by magic, the fox began to bark at the same time as it hops like a kangaroo, there I admits not understanding the situation, finally the fox decides to move running a little further

\- Waits ! I called him until I saw him jump with agility from the top of the tower sheltering the base to go to catch a strange wooden lever, there by a gigantic hole, a huge amount of water poured out offering me the opportunity to swim to the sanctuary.

Getting wet does not scare me because I'm in the school's swimming club too, I dive right into the water and swim at high speed to the rock I'm climbing, I'm starting to climb. It is difficult to hang on without fear of slipping, the rock is very smooth and has very few stones where I can hang but I finally managed without breaking something, the base is a little bigger than I thought so, actually ... It was an ancient tomb, I had a horrible feeling of disgust

\- Oh ... Disgusting ! I grunt and then too curious, I opened it. Nothing. Well if, a silver gun.

Since I know Damian, I've always loved arms, and since we're all stuck in this lawless shit forbidding anything, so much for profit! So I get the revolver and remember that I had recovered ammunition, they go perfectly to my new weapon that I cling to my belt. From above, I see in the crack of the cave, the cloudy sky accompanied by the colors of autumn and above, I see the little fox waiting for me: How did he manage to get to high?

\- Hey buddy ! I spoke to him before starting to climb through the beams of the roof covering the sanctuary, I finally reach the crack in the rock and went out under the light of day, the rock has beautiful scratching my palm and fingers, I force on my arms and manages to climb back up.

I let out a tired groan, rolling my eyes, the light illuminates my open wounds and stained with blood, I breathe in my lungs telling myself that I have succeeded, but breathing I felt like a burning smell to a few steps from here. Curious, I go to the left following the smell to reach the threshold of a cliff, from above, I see a village burned with men to land and covered with blood, I go down on the ground and advance towards a man

\- Hey, are you okay ? I called and when I returned, I see gaping holes are on his chest and in his throat, and given the size of the holes, it is certainly not bullets that caused that ... But the fangs of a beast !

It was then that the little fox of earlier appeared before me, and I realized that it was a female not shy at all, I who love foxes I can not help but to approach with an irresistible desire to caress her, and instead of running away ... She approached my hand to sniff before licking my

\- Hey ! But you are not afraid of me! I said with a smile, at the same time who would be afraid of me? But one detail jumps out at me when I caress her head, in the same light that my collar emits, her little blue eyes also shine. As if ... she wants to communicate with me!

Suddenly, I hear a noise that makes me move with agility, an arrow landed in the ground where I was, my little fox in my arms escapes me and starts grumbling towards the houses lower

\- There is one there! Capture it! Shouted a man with a torch in his hand while the others shoot me arrows. Strangely, I begin to feel anger towards these people, no wonder they want to make me skin but ... In me, I like an irresistible desire to hurt them !

So I sink without thinking dodging all the shots with my incredible athletic agility, and by a kick well placed, I blow the head of the guy who led everyone, his blood spurts in my face, and there, I realized what I did in a split second: I just killed a man !

\- Kill him ! Another man shouting out his revolver, I felt a bullet lodge in my arm then an arrow in my shoulder ... it hurts, and yet my pride is not touched, I turn to them and go Straight ahead in arming my revolver, by my surprising speed I dodge their attack and shoot them until they all fall. The action calmed down a bit and I was able to continue my way quietly in the company of my little vixen that I decided to call: Rouge ! Because of his red fur !

Despite my pride, I committed the worst thing in the world, I did not think that one day ... I would have been able to do that! To take life from people, normally people should not do that, and even though I've always been proud of what I'm doing and arrogant, today ... I can not be proud of the act that I have executed !

I sigh and sit on the ground, I have my calf injury stretching to the point that I bleed again, I moan loudly as I fall to the ground, tired. I'm scared ... I never felt it before, and yet here I have no one to be with, suddenly I feel something wet on my wound. Rouge licks my wound to remove all the blood

\- I appreciate little Rouge ! Thank you very much... ! I thank him by standing up to take her in my arms, together we continue to advance through the village on fire, and we find refuge in the largest house, unfortunately already taken by soldiers, to discuss rather interesting things, so I hide behind the barrels of wine stored here and listen to their conversation.

\- All the others in the village were killed because of this damn bear and that bitch who escaped us! Grumbles first while a second drinks a sip of alcohol

\- With the number of bullets he has received ... The bear has certainly not survived, when the girl is only a kid, she will be unable to survive three days here!

\- And for those at the factory, I heard that they had problems with a pack of wild wolves and a dirty blue haired baby mole who went to loot our bastion of arms and ammunition! Added the first, would he speak of Damian ? And the other girl ... Who is it ?

\- Ohh ... that annoys me this story! Grumble the second, this time I heard too much.

I place a few bullets in my revolver and shoot bursts

\- An intruder ! Shouted a man before I kill him, I have no choice, no people here will want to help me, all want to kill me but ... They'll never make it ...

I would eliminate them well before !

As I climb a little higher up in the house, all men wanting to aim at me falls under my bullets, and because of all the carnage provoke, the house is now on fire, all looters put themselves in forget, worry too much about finding a way to escape while believing that fire will have me!

\- That's it ! Flee strip of shabby! I said before reaching the roof and climb on it, immediately they chased me again, when I ran away with a rope hanging over the void, leading me to another place on the island . The smell of burning is now stronger, and this time I'm the culprit.

The night quickly fell.

After a final climb, I returned to the starting point where I left the cave, I advanced a few steps and stopped under a tree. I am too hungry and thirsty, I can not move any of my limbs covered with scratches and unpleasant burns.

Suddenly, a fruit falls on my head, it is my little Red who made me come down from the tree. Whaou, and I who thought that foxes did not know how to climb trees

\- Ha ha ha! There you impressed me my little Rouge ! I told him by scratching the back of his ears and chin, I quickly caught the fruit and then began to eat and at the same time suck his juice to drink a little, it's been a long time that I ' I did not eat sugar, I missed it. There, my fox came to settle on my knees and I started to fall asleep while hearing further, the howling of the wolves ...

\- Emily ... I hope you're fine? I whispered, seeing his beautiful face before falling asleep.

(No internal point of view)

In the military district inside the mountains, many men unload outside, heavy containers with inside weapons, provisions and ammunition. Then in an office where a tall, white-haired man communicates with his radio crew, next to him is sitting a younger girl with long gray hair and stroking a white rabbit on his lap

\- Hum ... My men from the village were killed too! And this time by a bear, a little girl, and a boy with a fox!

\- These young people will end up giving us a son to twists! We should eliminate them so that our plans are not spoiled! Added the girl with the rabbit, the older man coughing a little then cleared his throat by answering

\- It's a bit extreme as a solution, dear child ! These children are not aware of what they are doing, they are only babies frightened by reality! Yet ... they seem like some animals have made their master, like this blue haired kid with his wolves !

\- I do not understand you ! Why this tolerance towards these young people, the faster they will be eliminated, the faster we will be able to accomplish what we must do! Grunts the girl, rummaging through the drawer to take out a leaf where the photos are posted, the man then retrieved it and look attentively at the faces by reading the names below, he then pointed fingers first face saying

\- Damian Hart! It was he who came to attack our base and stole a shotgun and some provisions with the pack of wolf!

\- And Pandore Scarsheld (I could not find anything better in family name) is the girl who killed the men of the village! Added the girl, the man then looked at Pandore's face more closely and whispered

\- It's crazy ... how a girl as pretty as a doll ... could become a wild murderer? The white-haired man looked down at a boy's face and read

\- Kirron Asper Hope! This dirty traitor who attacked the base first with his Neo dirt as he calls it!

( **Yes I know, in a previous chapter, I said that the black leopard of Kirron was called Domino, it was a small mistake on my part sorry** )

\- And Emily Evans was the one who caused trouble in the ruins below, now our spies search across the island, because if she managed to cross the ruins without being killed by the Ghosts ... is she had a hell of a lot of

luck ! Continues the girl while her bunny looks out, he sees a big colorful bird suddenly stolen in the sky at the speed of lightning

\- Rochelle Paris ! This girl has two dead in the bamboo forest, we will have to be suspicious of her, she must be very stealthy to have managed to eliminate two of our best hunters! Examined the man immediately after Emily, the one next to him sees the penultimate picture and comments

\- Jasper Collins ! It's his fault that we lost men in the village that was already attacked by Pandore, he and his fox dirt spread fire and he even managed to get a revolver! He must be part of those who goes headlong into battle !

\- And Jack Riperl ...! Murmured the girl before looking up to the opposite room where Jack is strapped to a chair, shirtless with several visible wounds and on the edge of fainting; Will be the one who will deceive us to attract others because, as their necklace says (it has Jack's talisman in his hand) loneliness is their weakness !

 **And that's all for chapter 7! I know it's been a long time coming and I apologize deeply, but for now I'm going to focus more on Damian's story and then I'll definitely continue this series at the same time as Kirakishou, which is going to be a big surprise for you! In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and history too, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comments, it will make me very happy! I make you all very kisses and see you soon for a new chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 : To Rescue's Jack

Survivers

Chapter 7: To Jack's Rescue

 **Hello everyone ! Here is finally chapter 6 of Survivers! Yes, I know it took a long time to come here, but here it is finally! So I remember:** **\- Rochelle Paris and Kirron Asper Hope belongs to my lovely friend Charmpanda :)** **\- Jasper Collins and Emily Evans belong to the adorable SilverSwirl! :)** **I thank again these nice people for lending me their characters. In short I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that history still pleases you as much, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy! I make you all kisses and see you soon for a new chapter! Kisses!**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

My body keeps shaking, I hurt so much and the ropes around my wrists burn my skin. These sick people are no longer there, I am now alone in this room. Outside I hear these monsters working, then I hear a little noise between the bars of my window: I dream or it's a peacock? I'm not mistaken, it's really a peacock, this graceful bird, with blue plumage, huge colorful feathers and its golden beak

\- Unbelievable ! I whispered surprised to find an animal of such beauty like this, usually peacocks are not on this kind of tropical island ... How could it happen here? And above all ... survive among the many wild beasts that could have easily eaten it.

Without suspicion, he approaches me and taps one of my ankles tied with his beak

\- Hey ... thank you for wanting to help me pretty bird! But I'm not sure you'll get there ... Suddenly, his magnificent golden beak cut the rope in two, I now have a foot free. I jump then is the reflex to ask him

\- Huh? But, how did you do that? The peacock wiggles its wings and waddles, it always made me laugh to see these birds waddle gaily like that, all of a sudden I met the eyes of the peacock, his eyes shines with a blue of azure fascinating.

Then, I heard something from the megaphones of the bunker where I was transferred and locked up …

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

It's been a while since I moved away from the bamboo forest, but as far as I'm still in the forest with my little panda, unfortunately, with the sudden commotion I noticed, I only have very few things that can allow me to survive, I only have simple arrows, a simple bow, very little live and water, the only effective thing is the fur that I have recovered and put on me she keeps me warm when it's very cold.

Suddenly, I think I hear voices coming from very far away, so I decide to use my agility to climb up a tree and listen:

\- To the attention of the young children present on this island! You did not take too much time to get noticed, but I guess you're separated and everyone does not know you're alive! Well you can be reassured if you are alone, you are all alive ... Except one who will not die soon if you do not show wise! In our bunker, we inform you that your friend: Jack Riperls! Is in our possession and we will not hesitate to execute it if you ask us resistance! The next time a team finds you, let yourself be captured and do not even try to defend yourself ... Where will you regret it !

It seems like a knife in my heart. My Jack ... in the hands of these infamous and wicked beings, so they all want to kill us! It's a trap, they want to attract us like rabbits to better kill us, we must not be captured. If we do that, our fate will be worse …

I get up with determination by arming my bow and I shout loudly

\- We must defend ourselves! There, my necklace began to shine with an intense glow and the same heat that I feel at the moment, I feel it through the numerous recesses of the island, my friends have the same idea as me: We must save Jack ! Suddenly, as I start running towards the cliffs to climb the trees, I come across a long piece of cloth hanging on the roof of an old house, and a strange smell stings my nose and tickles my asthma, as I approach, I begin to cough more and more strongly until I fall on the ground and then in front of me ... I find a blue flower giving off a brilliant mist that calms my asthma after just having felt it

\- This flower ... is it that heals me? I asked myself, picking it up, then sniffing it again, I feel better and better, I decide to keep it and then attach it to my hair, so that the smell of the flower protects me from my asthma then I find a second one near a flame. Something happens, the mist is not the same as the other, so I pick up the flower and approach a little closer to the fire. Its pretty petals then take on a green and nauseating hue, and by the smell I quickly understand that if a flower like this is close to fire ... Its purity became a deadly poison!

I see an ingenious solution to save Jack !

(Internal point of view: Jasper)

I am awakened by this voice to the speaker. I sketch a smile then lift myself with a lot of determination in me

\- So like that ... These bastards threaten our friend! (I charge my gun) They will spend a quarter of an hour! I say cracking my shoulder, I sigh and then advance this time right in front of me, moreover I'm not very far from the cliffs so I accelerate the pace, Rouge passes me by starting to climb by the few sharp rocks, I do the same thing but in a more secure way, then climbing, I hear the howling of the wolves in the distance and then a voice a little closer to me, and strangely I know this voice ...

Looking down, I see a more distant facade surrounded by trees, and what do I see? A young girl dressed in garment rip covered under a bear's skin, with long black hair, climbing a tree while a big bear stands at the foot of the cliff

\- Sorry ... you can not come with me! Wait for me here, I'll come back soon! She said to the bear, wait ... here she is a friend with a bear now! The bear moaned insistently, as if telling him not to go alone without him. Pandore is also aware of Jack, she too is ready to throw herself into battle !

\- Hey ! Pandore ! I called her, she can not hear me because she's way too far, I see her bear climbing up the tree like she did, then Pandore and her bear disappeared from my field of vision

\- Shit ! Where did she go? I groaned continuing to climb, already I'm happy that it goes well, I hear Rouge call me impatiently, she hops to hurry to join her upstairs. Suddenly, I hear him groan against something ... I quickly heard voices, voices belonging to these men who want to kill us!

\- Awesome ! We will have a little fun with this garbage! I murmured as I arrived at the top of the cliff and then hiding behind a wooden crate, I'm on the outskirts of another small village, of course occupied by these hunters of men!

\- There is no one here ! Kids have not arrived ! Cries one of the men, another answered

\- Do you think we should go back to the bunker?

\- No ! It would be running away, kids are hiding that's all! I am convinced that they are not very far! Bring the prisoner here!

\- Okay!

I'm on my fingertips to rush into battle, when suddenly Rouge prevents me

\- What's up, Rouge ? It barks as little as possible to tell me that I must look above me, a little further up the village in the dark recesses, I see wolves lying around the village discreetly, then in a corner covered by bushes, I see a small shine shine. Either it's a bow, or it's something else!

(Point of view: Emily)

I heard the signal in the megaphone, it had the gift to crack my heart. We all have to go save him, but it seems like I'm furthest away from where Jack is. The worst thing is that I think I'm in a rather important place because ... I just found a radio tower, if only I could have a radio transmitter ... With that, I could send an SOS!

I look at the slum in front of me and then go ahead with Steve praying for the others to succeed in saving Jack! Me, I will send a warning message to save us all!

(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)

These hunters of men are in my line of fire, in my viewfinder I see them. My wolves also follow my advice and remain discreet while waiting for the signal of attack, next to me, Miguel the leader of the pack of wolf, growls discreetly and puts himself in position of attack. I caress her head to relax a little. Suddenly, I see another person in my viewfinder, it's a bear with a girl on his back

\- Pandore ? I whispered surprised to see her on the back of a bear, she is covered in the fur of the bear and she also remains very discreet, I am happy to see that she is well.

I only see Jasper and Pandore, Rochelle and Emily do not seem to be here. Suddenly, I hear a bow uncheck an arrow, I see a steaming arrow plant close to two men who starts, coughs so much that they can cry for help, and eventually crumble to the ground : Poisoned arrows? That's when I see her, position on a tree, Rochelle with her bow loaded and a baby panda on her back, she is fine too! The only one we do not know is Emily !

I do not see any hunters in the area, so I remind my wolves and decide to go further up the heights, I can not see my friends now. Not in the state I am currently in, so I can only do one thing now ... Protect them!

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

A poison arrow hit these men with such precision, that I did not even have to intervene, I wonder who shot this arrow? Regardless, I signal to my bear that we can resume walking in the camp, I remain suspicious, they can be anywhere! Especially since a storm is currently raging on the island, I arrive at a new facade to climb, unfortunately the stone is too flat for me to climb, and my knife does not cross the rock, so I decided to climb through the roofs, then a platform suspended above the void for I do not know why, I arrive at the top of the cliff and advance a little further. And by chance, bypassing the obstacle by some miracle, my bear has once again managed to join me: He is still very worried about me !

I am now on a suspension bridge where an imposing waterfall pours, the wood crackles under my feet. I begin to lose my balance, until a tree falls on the bridge, I thought I fell from above before my bear managed to catch me and then drive me to the other side. Usually, a bear like the one who accompanies me would have panicked and run away, and yet it saved me the bet once more.

\- Thank you, my dear ! You saved my life ! I thanked him by scratching his chin, my bear raises his head to get more hugs before I return on his back.

Suddenly, a little lower, hunters are there and spotted me

\- Hey you ! Stop ! Shout a man threatening me with a rifle with holes in the barrel, I'm trapped. This kind of rifle is very fast, and I'm still too slow to dodge balls, if I do any action, they will kill me without hesitation: What should I do?

\- Do not be a naughty girl ! Your friend is waiting for you at the bunker, if you cooperate nicely, we will not hurt you and your gang! I see him approach me while keeping his rifle pointed at me, and my bear can not do anything too

\- Come on my darling ! Come see Dad ! He said in a disgusting way and all of a sudden before he touches me, I see his head bleed sharply as he falls to the ground with a hole in his head.

And the others were no exception, they all fall with a hole in their head. A silent rifle is ideal for snipers ... But who protect me, especially that ... I am now in front of the entrance of the bunker !

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8 the peacock is free

Survivers

 **Warning : Gore content**

 **Chapter 8 : The peacock is free**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I am always in the forest to follow the tracks of the bear. This little idiot Pandore, she enjoy that I slept to escape. I just wanted to help him, but no it does not suit the princess who wants to find his friends at all costs while they all risk dying here! But ... Pandore was quite friendly to the food, when I woke she went with all the red meat, that is to say the deer and deer for her, then she let me all the meat white, rabbits and chickens that we had hunted ! At least she listened to me when I told her I had an intolerance to red meat.

But I would prefer that she do not leave like a savage !

Suddenly, I start hearing gunshots further, it seems to come from the cliffs up there. I run with Neo who get there, hides in the bushes to prepare for an attack, I hide with him and then see a small camp where the men were killed and stripped of their ammunition, I imagine that Pandore is going through there because there are traces of claws on the rock. There must be this famous bunker where is locked up a certain Jack

\- "sigh" Good! To go there! I thought, starting to climb the rock face, Neo just go around, the more I go up, the more I hear the assaults of bullets and voices frenzied men panicked. To believe that they have trouble with this small group.

Since when can they kill those ?

Suddenly, I see a large blue feathered blue bird flying in the sky and then moving towards the bunker shouting, Neo then grunted and roared to signal something, I then crossed his look to understand it

\- « **Kirron ! This annoying peacock is one of mine, he tells us not to intervene and turn back the path! It's a trap for Joseph, if we intervene, they will manage to trap us by setting off a fire in the bunker! This Jack is inside, but he says we have to let him do it. My friends have warned those they accompany, not far I smell the smell of the wolf clan, also that of the bear and still that of the vixen and the panda! To intervene would be to sign our death warrant!** He told me in thought, his eyes stopped shining and he started to turn around, I had no choice but to follow him.

I would never stop being surprised by Neo's ability to communicate with me through my mind, and that's the first thing I saw the day I met him, which is sure ... the animals here are not just animals!

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Beafowl is coming back to see me, her eyes are shining, she wants to talk to me: « **I have warned my comrades outside! They convinced your friends to turn back, they are no longer in danger now! But you have to get out of here!** »I realized in her eyes, I can not believe she managed to speak through my mind, so I get up from the chair where I was tortured and then I go to the exit door unfortunately so rusty that I can not open it, bare hands I could not even move an inch, I need an object to open it, so I decided to search everywhere to find a big hook in very good condition, so I keep it aside by hanging on my pants and with, I unlock the door. The soldiers are already on the lookout but they do not seem to have heard me, so I will have to play on discretion if I do not want to be killed.

I cross a very long corridor when suddenly the ground breaks under my feet and I fall in another corridor lower, flooded with icy water. I have a horrible thrill but I do not have time to be chilly given that I hear voices not far away, having nothing to defend me, I prefer to remain discreet and walk as slowly as possible.

It is then that in a small corner, I find a note of one of the men here, maybe it is already dead, but this one interests me then I hide myself in a corner to read it:

 _Note from a member of the Hunters of Promise_

 _"I've been here a few days with the others, I've been lucky to meet this brave Joseph and the young Mary, they look a little crazy around the edges but they take good care of we and decide the fate of newcomers here. They are crazy!_

 _According to them, an ancient civilization and incredible powers they call:_

 _The Equinox!_

 _Live on this island and hide the most precious treasures. So they told us that this civilization had control over the flora of this island as well as the power to change the seasons, also the power to come into contact with animals and also are the bearers of a spell that can curse us if we ever dare betray him!_

 _I had only one desire, shoot me in the head, because I knew that I was not going to survive with all this bullshit and yet one day, I believed them, the day I saw a Aurora Borealis forming in the tropical night sky and winter has come to take the place of spring! I also crossed the road of an abnormally white snake with bright sapphire blue eyes whereas normally the albino serpents have red eyes!_

 _In reality ... What are Equinox? Are they fairies like in children's stories? Animals ? Or even ... beings with a human appearance?_

 _Nobody knows ! "_

\- The Equinox ? I wondered intrigued, I had never heard this word before today, then I ask Beafowl if she knew this strange civilization, she did not even bother to answer me and warned me that I could resume the road, it is true that I no longer hear the voices of earlier. So I take the road and seems to smell an unpleasant smell, next to me is a room invaded by toxic gas and next to me is a waltz, immediately I grabbed my hook and destroyed the valve that extinguishes the fumes of gas from a hole in the wall

\- It must be there! I thought as I slipped into the hole to go into a narrow path covered with gas pipe, if one explodes, I will take very big damage in the figure. I must be careful!

Suddenly on the other side of the road, I hear noise and voices, it speaks of a gasoline can essential for the radio tower to the slum to the North. Would there be a radio tower here? Suddenly I see a bottle of alcohol at my feet, a piece of fabric tearing off my jacket, plus Damian's lighter when I helped him quit, so I have an idea unfortunately a little too violent, I put my fabric in the bottle and wets it well before setting it on fire, there I threw it towards the gasoline can that exploded and the guys with it. Their blood is squirting on the walls and burning like gasoline.

\- Oh ... it's not very beautiful! But I think I can do better! I said to myself, trying to be positive, even though I'm doing the worst thing a human can do, commit murder!

Unfortunately the noise of the explosion attracted the attention of a guy who was further away, I stay hidden but I hear him approaching, in a short time he will find me, so I do not think anymore and he rushes on with my hook, unfortunately when my hook was stuck in his head, he had already shot an arrow and it came to crash on one side of my belly. I let out a howl and back with brutality to the point of tearing the guy's head with. It hurts so much but fortunately it did not pierce me, I tear off the point with difficulty and finally throw the arrow away and continue my way. I feel my blood flowing and I see that I leave traces on the ground.

I have to leave quickly from here !

Suddenly, I see a guy melt right on me with an ax " I found the prisoner " he shout before I shut him up by cutting his throat, not far I feel that the fire is spread, I absolutely have to leave or I'll be stuck for good. So I continue to a wall where I had to climb, I jumped and once I was hanging, I felt my wound stretch all the way until I got to the other side . It is a gas chamber with several generators plus some lanterns, I see that the room is separated by a small narrow corner where there is a valve. Maybe it'll unlock an exit somewhere?

I go ahead, climbing the wall to reach the hole that can lead me to this narrow place, I approach and destroy the valve with my hook. The gas came out at high speed, starting to make me lose my breath

\- You have nowhere to go, my boy! Then shouted a man pulling against the glass and then trying to break it with the handle of his rifle

\- I'll love watching you die, young boy! He told me as I began to choke, so I immediately climb the wall to return to the previous room, I fall to the ground and feel my wound grow larger

\- Hey ! Where are you going ? He's call me is when I get up with difficulty, this swelling ... I'm going to make him pay for this affront, it's then that I see Beafowl approach me with one of the lanterns of earlier in his beak.

One more explosion ... One more death !

I grab the lantern, go back and throw it as hard as I can in the hole through which I passed, the lantern breaks freeing the flames and the gas chamber explodes, at the same time I heard the dude scream to death. As for me, the flames lightly burned my forearm, leaving me only a red mark barely visible on my skin. I walk through the still burning room and see the man badly burned and crush under debris from the roof, next to him he left his assault rifle. I do not hesitate to take it before his eyes and before I leave, I hear his voice tell me

\- Finish me ... Pity! My face darkened when I heard such words, however, I approach the weapon of his head and without hesitation a second more, I press the trigger and the bullet explodes the skull

\- Go burn in hell ! I told him before I went back with Beafowl following me closely!

The fire spreads at high speed, and my wound hurts so badly, the side of my pants is totally stained with my blood, I advance to a large room where all of a sudden, lights enlighten me and men rushed at me, immediately I armed my assault rifle and shot at them, their blood splatters everywhere and they fall like ordinary insects, but most of their projectiles brush with me and sometimes hurt me. I run to hide towards various objects while continuing the assault and when I thought to shoot down the last, I feel something stab my back, I scream in pain and try to back but a man keeps me by the shoulder to keep the blade of his knife in my flesh.

I wriggle the strongest possible, then with my hook in hand, I come to pierce his skull and during this, the fire causes an explosion in this room also. I am propelled away with a bonus shoulder burn, all the bodies behind me are burning as I strive forward to the exit. At that moment I start to run towards the light where I hear the sounds of thunder and rain, then I finally feel the rain falling on me, in front of me a very broad forest with the red glow 'a radio tower, I go forward without looking in front of me and eventually stumble from high, the rocks hit my bones and I soon fall almost knock on a muddy ground. I feel my blood is flowing, my burn stings my skin and I hear Beafowl's distress calls to me.

There, my blurred vision makes me see a small black and white animal near Beafowl then the form of a girl who makes me dream every time I see her coming to squat down to me

\- Jack? Jack answer me! Call me panicky, I feel as she pulls me farther, and I finally lose consciousness.

 **Here ! That's all for Chapter 8, sorry for the time it took to come, I'm a little sick and I went back to school, so my time is down. All my apologies ! In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, tell me in comment it will please me. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mayday

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 9 : Mayday**

 **Violent content**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

The rain begins to fall, I hurry to take Jack and the peacock with the help of my panda to a house still in good condition, I lit a fire so that Jack warms up a little while I am preparing something to take care of it, with the blue flowers that I collected. With the powder of the flowers and some ripe fruit to find, I manage to make a good healing for Jack, I apply the cream that it gave me on the many wounds of Jack who moans with pain, immediately after I cover him with bandages so that his wounds are not infected, I put his head on my lap and come to kiss his forehead.

\- Rochelle? He called me with a weak voice, I took a smile very quickly

\- Yes Jack I'm here, do not worry, everything is fine! I reassured him while stroking his long purple pink hair, a little dirty unfortunately, I see him shed a tear.

\- I'm so happy that you're fine! I was so afraid that something happened to you, I wanted to save you but ... Like a fool I got caught in the trap! He says to me, sobbing and clenched his teeth with rage, I kiss him on his lips and caress his cheeks

\- You could not do anything Jack! Even if you had not been captured, it is not sure that we would have been in another situation, we have landed in hostile territory, and moreover we are alone in front of the nature that surrounds us, we do not could not change anything, but now we can try to escape as best we can and find help from anyone who wants to kill us. By the way ... I would not want to make you suffer with that but ... Do you know why they want to kill us? I asked him with terrible shivers in the back, I'm terribly afraid to die here and I'm afraid for others too, I want so much to go home.

\- These people are tomb robbers! They have a specific purpose, I do not know much about their plans but ... all I know is that they are looking for something that is beyond reality and they are ready to do anything to get it. Even to kill not to be stolen this thing ! He explains to me looking at the rainy sky through the holes in the roofs

\- These people are dangerous! But they know that something else is more dangerous than them and all their weapons! Added Jack, starting to shake, I do not quite understand, what's he talking about?

\- What do you mean by that Jack? I asked him worried, he comes to take my hand and then comes to ask me if I saw the others, I answered him yes but they all had to take a different way when Beafowl came to warn us to flee, he was only Emily that I had not seen, I saw his eyes widen in surprise then he grabbed me by the shoulders

\- Do you remember which sides they left? Unfortunately I could not remember where other people left, I see Jack suddenly shake and get up to fix a bright red dot

\- Rochelle ! You see the red dot there is not it? ( I nod my head ) This is a radio tower that could allow us to send an SOS to a search plane! Unfortunately ... we can not use it! He told me.

I felt an uncomfortable shiver on my back when I looked towards the radio tower, next to me Jack's face darkened and said coldly

\- If we call for help from this radio tower ... We will make a serious mistake that could cost us life!

(Internal point of view: Emily)

Steve and I make the first steps to the entrance of the slum that has just a base abandoned, the winter snow began to fall suddenly and the cold is already attacking me, after all, the radio tower is located in the mountains but ... it's nothing next to the big temple further up in the mountains, I'm not there yet but I think there is something there. I thought I saw on arrival, wolf prints and those of a man heading further into the territory, but I do not have time to worry about that, now that I'm here, it is absolutely necessary that I find something that would allow me to send an SOS from the top of the radio tower, I see from afar that it is in a sorry state, and that there is nothing on the control panel, or is simply defective.

I searched absolutely everywhere without finding anything, I return all the buildings. Nothing. And I do not want to go to the other side of the bridge leading further into the mountains, although the radio tower is out there I do not want to fight again and kill those people even though they are disgusting.

I have to save my friends, that's all that matters !

Suddenly, I hear Steve come and put his muzzle on my shoulder, I turn to him and see that he has a radio transmitter in good condition. I immediately recovered before jumping on his neck

\- Thanks a lot Steve ! You save us life ! I have the impression that my big eyes were shining with joy because I saw Steve staring at his eyes with happiness before I got on his back and that we leave the building to go across the big bridge, he does not do not inspire me. I feel we're not alone here, and I was right, in the middle of the bridge, men are throwing themselves on me and Steve. One of them makes me fall from my deer who tries to defend myself, on my side I cling to one of the beams of the bridge and legs my legs to get out of it, I then give a great blow of foot in the jaw of the man who falls from the top of the bridge, I even saw his neck break on a rock that is now stained with blood.

I immediately get out my compound bow then the arrows weapon, I hide behind a loading truck that must have arrived here following a shipwreck, I take the time to aim the men hide a little further, then one to one of my arrows pierces their skull. I find my arrows very weak and too slow, because if a moment, I come across a man carrying a very fast weapon ... I would risk leaving my life if I face it.

There is no danger, I come to join Steve who fortunately has no injuries. I sigh with relief and then back on his back to advance further, several people stand in my way, but they are quickly eliminated by my bow very precise, I am now at the foot of the famous radio tower. It is so cold on these mountains that a thick fog has formed, I see nothing on the horizon, not even the forest in the distance. As I was going to start my climb on the tower, I heard a door open suddenly and then see behind me a man quite threatening with a shield by bullet, even my arrows would be ineffective against him

\- Stop you little girl ! You will not go further! He shouted at me as he rushed at me, immediately I dodge as best as I can the machete he owns, but unfortunately he catches me by the arm

\- Let go of me ! I screamed, trying to escape.

\- I will not let you escape! Joseph wants you to be caught and your gang of friends, so you'll come with me! He said closing his grip on me, that's when Steve jumped on him violently and load the shield with his horns.

The man is thrown back.

Immediately before I react, Steve jostled me to the radio tower as he tries to push the man to the shield in the air. On my side, I start to climb the tower, the bars are totally rusty, each floor seems like an eternity, I take each ladder on each floor, until I get to the fifth level out of ten, I can not see the ground below me so much fog is thick, and I do not hear the man either, I hope that Steve has nothing and that he waits me wisely at the bottom of the radio tower.

I continue to climb the radio tower and arrive at a place where everything is so rusty that the slightest mistake can cost me a fatal fall. I have my body trembling with fatigue and fear of falling, I do not dare to look down so the height is impressive in my chest, so I stay focused on the sky covered with fog, I jump to catch the Rusty bars that creak hard under my weight, I'm so scared ... Jasper, please come save me! My bones crack with fatigue but I continue to climb to the end and manage to reach the top of the misty tower

\- I succeed ! I murmured I exhausted facing the call dial of the tower, I approached and implanted the radio transmitter that connects to the control panel of the tower, I stand on the last platform and then began to adjust the frequency

\- Mayday! Mayday! Here Emily Evans ... Mayday

\- _Is someone there... ?_ I hear in the microphone, I start to slowly resume hope

\- Mayday! Mayday! Here Emily Evans ... We've been shipwrecked on a lost island, my friends and I are in pity danger help us! I called them almost in tears

\- _Calm down young girl! All is well, we hear you ... Can you tell us the name of the boat on which you were with your companions?_

\- It was a cruise ship! It was called the Sunwall ... I think we are stranded on a lost island, people want to kill us ... I'm terribly scared! I sobbed

\- _Perfect young lady! We had been looking for this cruise ship for over two weeks, we were starting to lose hope! We will send a rescue plane to get you and your friends on your side trying to get us a signal so that we can find you. Do you know where this island is where you are?_

\- No ... I'm not even sure this island is listed on the maps of the world!

\- _Good ... Try to post your position with what you have! We will do everything to find you!_

(Internal point of view: Jasper)

I walk a lot, I'm now far from the forest, I'm now in the mountains looking for my friends, if I remember correctly ... I saw Pandore and Damian go higher in the mountains. I hope to find them both a little further.

Suddenly, I see that Rouge does not stop grunting and barking at the sky, I approach her to know what happens to him until I see through the mist ... A huge shadow black head dangerously towards the shining red point in the mountains, Rouge launches in pursuit

\- Rouge ! Come back ! Wait for me ! I called after running after her, Rouge runs extremely fast, jumps nimbly between each rock and runs to an abandoned base at the foot of a large red tower where she crosses a red fur deer.

(Internal point of view: Emily)

I feel intense relief, the SOS has finally arrived and they come to save us from this nightmare, the strength in my legs and in my arms is back at once, so I start down the tower with a smile when suddenly I hear a strange shriek echo in the fog, then I begin to distinguish a black shadow come closer and closer to me. I tremble with fear, then suddenly, the tower begins to be shaken in all directions, I almost fall more than once when shaking

\- What is that ? I cried, hanging on the bars of the tower beginning to collapse, it is while lowering my eyes, I think like a kind of crooked legs closed on the tower and shaken to the point that the latter will be soon torn off the ground and reduced to pieces.

I panic by losing my balance and hanging in the air with only one of my hands hanging on a low bar

\- Help ! I cried I was scared, with my second hand I try to catch the bar to have more chance not to fall, then the cries of this strange thing deafens me and makes me let go. I see the tower being cut into pieces by this dark and gigantic thing with shining and icy eyes, I scream at the same time as I fall from the top of the tower and while I think I'm dying, I feel something catching me in the empty and jump to land on a roof of one of the base buildings and run away from the ruins of the radio tower.

I faint under the weight of fear.

Several moments later, I get acquainted in familiar voices calling me

\- Emily! Emily are you ok? I then open my eyes to Jasper's restless, worried face, I'm very surprised and relieved, I get up gently and just hug him

\- Jasper! I'm so glad you're fine, I was so scared that something happened to you! I said to him by coming to kiss him, this one to hold me in his arms

\- You also made me one of those scares! I almost did not succeed to catch you when you fell, do not do me again such a fear! He said to me by coming to kiss me, I do not stop smiling at him and then hug him

\- I managed to send the SOS! We will be able to go home! The plane is off to our search, they will find us but we must send a signal to indicate our position! I said with a smile.

Jasper can not believe that I managed to send the SOS, he immediately thought of making a campfire to send smoke signals, immediately we went to work.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

From afar, I saw the radio tower collapse, I hope there was nobody on it. What is certain is that now we can not call for help unless we find a second backup radio, which I strongly doubt, but what intrigues me is that the tower was destroyed too suddenly without any explosion. What could have happened?

\- **Stay focused Kirron! We must arrive at the temple as soon as possible !** Neo takes me by jostling me with a whim to move me forward

\- Neo! You know the reason for the collapse of the radio tower is not it? What happens? I asked him still intrigued, Neo continued to advance a little higher in the mountains, we are now only a few steps from the ruins of the huge temple at the top of the mountains, it is built such a Japanese temple of old, except that it is dark in color engraved with blue symbol. I am curious to learn a little more about this place. Then I realize that Neo still has not answered my question

\- Hey! You could answer when I ask you a question! I reminded him to order, this one continues to advance

\- **The radio tower made too much noise for '' him ''! The tower disturbed him during his sleep, now that he is awake he will have to be extremely cautious! He hates humans!** Neo answered coldly.

I sigh while continuing to advance on the rocky slopes and green mountains

\- I see ... And who is this famous '' he '' which you speak to me? You know him ?

\- **Oh yes I know him well ... As well as the wolf or the bear knows him, I'll talk about it later, for now I would like you to stay focused and help me find someone important for our island !** Neo told me, I do not know what hides me but his riddles how to annoy me seriously, but before I have had time to say anything, I see Neo put themselves in an offensive position and grunt loudly, immediately I too put myself in offensive position by arming myself with my spear

\- Who is here ? I cried menacingly, I hear a man being shred violently then I see a corpse almost slit to be thrown to the ground like a common waste.

That's when wolves start encircling us, Neo then stood up and saw that one of them is approaching us, he's a big black wolf with the same glow as Neo in his eyes, the two animals seem to face each other while turning round. Then I start to see someone arrive, it's a boy who is about my age, with very light blue hair, a shirt tearing on him and pants with holes in several places, he wears in his back a spells d sword made from a rib of a very large boar, plus a shotgun, a sniper rifle and a hunting knife attached to his leg, his big gray eyes staring at me then my piercing lavender eyes see that he has two bloody lines flowing from his mouth.

He's the one who slain that man ?

(Internal point of view: Mary Liver)

I sighed back to the place where the bunker was, we must believe that our little prisoner escaped during our absence. What a pity, it could have served us a little longer, moreover the radio tower was also destroyed ... Joseph will be really angry! These young people are important, the animals have chosen them as their savior, but they will surely be a profound handicap for our mission, unless we force them to cooperate with us!

I look down on my white rabbit in my arms looking at me with his eyes glowing with blue light, then sitting on top of a mountain, I see down in the forest still trapped in winter again ... A doll-faced girl with a long black hair asleep on the back of a big brown bear.

I will start with you !

 **That's all for Chapter 9, sorry for the delay he had! I had not a lot of motivation and time because of school and a little sickness, but everything is better now. In short I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if that's the case leave me a comment, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Equinox part 1

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 10 : The Equinox part 1**

 **Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I find myself facing this albino boy looking of my age accompanied by a black leopard, probably a guardian like Miguel. A bestial power like mine emanates from his body, I draw the blood on my mouth and begins to show my teeth, it becomes sharp like the fangs of my wolves, and my nails become claws. I see him smile then show me his hand, his nails sharpen and become real leopard claws, the pupils in his lavender-colored irises have also refined, and his teeth have become leopard fangs

\- So you too ... Are you starting to feel the effects of the pact made with the guardian animals of this islands? In your turn you start to become a wild beast, that explains now the dead body and the numerous shredding bodies that I met on the way ... The leader may be only you! He declares to me by making his changes disappear on his body.

Just like animals we start to go around in circles while fixing each other

\- The effects of the pact with the animals do you say? Where do you want to go I do not follow you? Did I question him wary, this one smiled at me

\- Normal that you do not understand! It's been a long time since you and your boyfriends arrived on this island where survival is paramount! Believe me I learned it at my expense too, it will be more than 6 months that I am on this island, for you ... you have been here for more than 3 months, the experts have surely stopped looking for you now , and are probably going to declare you lost to your families ... and now that the radio tower is destroyed, do not even hope to get help easily! If you really want to join the civilization again ... it will have a great idea because here, no one will let you go now that you are looking for ... And if it is, you risk losing many of your friends !

I frown at this guy, Miguel comes back to stick to my leg

\- Who are you ? Did I ask him

\- My name is Kirron Asper Hope! I arrived on this island by a plane crash, so I was a prisoner of these people in the bandit complex and now I'm looking for somebody annoying enough to watch, but what I want when even help. And you who are you ? Did he introduce himself

\- I'm Damian Hart! I'm shipwrecked by a cruise ship, now I hope to find and save my friends from this hell, but before I want to save this island! I see Kirron raise his eyebrows and cross his arms

\- I understand you ! I too am a little obliged to help Neo and ... the history of this island interests me a little, and then I also want to stop this rubbish that rots this island.

I sigh and then proposes to go with me because I was about to cross the path that would lead us to the ruins, he just shrug and then agree to follow me, our two animals come forward on the first steps and we in front, we see a very long path strewn with ambush, I crack my fingers then we begin to advance on a large wooden bridge over a river in fury then we arrive at the edge from a very high cliff, I sigh before throwing myself into the void and catch the branch of a suspended tree, I balance myself for a moment and project me on the other side of the cliff, Kirron does the same and then we continue to advance to a grand stone staircase I hear Miguel squeak and grunt Neo.

We climb the stairs at high speed and I find the animals locked in a net while men try to approach them, except that seeing us they rush on us. I go out my sword and slice in the quick, the blood spurts me in the face, my bestial side panic in my heart and gives me more and more hungry, other men rush on us, I see Kirron rotate his spear and slice into the flesh before pulling the net that releases our animals. For a guy who only has a spear and a revolver, he's doing well

\- Catch them ! Shout a man to others by loading me, I can not take it anymore, I feel like I'm going to crack, without waiting I jump him by the throat, release my fangs and offal on the throat of the man, my teeth tear his flesh, his blood gushes out and his head ends up tearing under my fangs.

Behind me I see Kirron, bite, tear and slice the flesh like a big wild leopard, suddenly I feel a bullet through my arm, I jump back and hide behind a crate, there I see snipers installed at the top. 'a high building, so I do not hesitate and go to the beam to destroy it with my shotgun, men make a fatal fall. All enemies were defeated and our animals released

\- Not bad your way to beat you! Congratulate Kirron with a smile in the corner of his mouth

\- I could send you the compliment! You're doing pretty well too! By the way, if I remember correctly ... Who is this annoying person you are looking for? Can you describe it to me? This one lets go a big sigh

\- She is about your size ... She has long black hair, big brown eyes, a terribly annoying character, she drags with a bear and ... she is pretty enough!

I frown out the description, I cross my arms and approach a few steps

\- This girl ... she would not be called Pandore Scarsheld by chance? I see him raise his eyebrows

\- Uh ... I think that's it ... Do you know her? He asked me curious, I then suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and then plunges my cold eyes into his lavender eyes

\- She's my girlfriend ! I hope for you that she has nothing because otherwise I will not hesitate to make you skin believe me ... Anyone who touches or insults my princess in front of me, takes my fist in the mouth! Right? I let him go and jostled him, he smiled at me with sarcasm

\- Yeah, we get naughty at once! We must believe that the Prince always comes to defend his little Princess! How pathetic! This is ridiculous guy, serious fairy tales have to stop, it makes crazy!

Suddenly I hit him in the face until his nose bleeds, I hear him groan

\- Ah yes you want to play that Damian Hart! He gets up by cracking his fingers then comes to throw on me to come and punch me in the belly, I recoil with my hands on my belly while wiping the blood from my mouth before giving it a blow in the He screamed and fell to the floor while I struggled to stand up. Suddenly I feel something nibble my ankle while Neo comes to give a poke in the back of Kirron

\- Miguel ... Ouch let my leg please! I asked my wolf pulling on my leg

\- Ok ... I'm sorry! I apologized and then Miguel finally let go of my ankle.

On Kirron's side, Neo lifts his shirt

\- Neo stop! I'm sorry, but please let me go! He asks, Neo sighs then lets go Kirron who gets up

\- **You're just fools! We have an important thing to do so we do not have time to fight like fools!** Growl Neo, Miguel nods and then the two animals take the road, I sigh and I join the animals with this detestable Kirron. Then over the river, I see a giant wooden box suspended by ropes, I decided to jump to grab the ropes and climb to the top of the box and arrive in the suspended building that I tipped, I continues to advance to a stone wall. My nails become claws then I plant them in the rock and climb up the wall.

There, I see a new river flowing to a waterfall where above is a pillar where was attached a hanging rope

\- Good ... when you have to go, you have to go! I sigh before starting to hold on to the rope, I get to the other side and wait for others passing, Miguel has no problem crossing, like Neo when Kirron crosses the rope to my way. Once on the other side we continue to cross to a dark cave, immediately I light a torch and crosses it, on the stone walls, drawings are engraved there

\- This seems to tell a story ... I thought while looking at the drawings, on the stone, a people accompanied by animals is engraved, all carries a light in the palm of their hands, above them long line in which silhouettes dance and four symbols shine.

The more I advance, the more drawings that appear, now I see animals in single file and they look bigger than the other animals: I find a black wolf, a black leopard, a bear, a red deer, a fox with very red fur, a peacock flying over them, a panda and a rabbit! All look up at the sky so curious I look up at the ceiling of the cave and see something that surprises me: On the ceiling, I see the drawing of a gigantic giant owl with wings spread and eyes shining is as if he was staring at us

\- Do I understand that there are giant animals here? Exclaim Kirron looking at all the animals

\- **You're less stupid than I thought Kirron! But you are too curious ... yes here we can guard animals can become giant thanks to the powers of this island just as humans can become animals themselves if they do not take care, because we are the protectors! But we do not use this form lightly, we are gods! And the gods only reveal themselves in case of extreme urgency, remember this ... Just as we are affected by the powers of this island !** We declare Neo looking at the drawing represent the animals.

\- And where does this power come from? I asked him intrigued

\- **Of the Sacred Tree of this island! And the many prayers of the people that have been protected for more than 100 years: The Equinox !** Miguel replied by coming to rub my leg, this is the first time he speaks directly to me in this way, he usually speaks to me telepathically and now he is talking openly

\- The Equinox? What is that ? Never heard of it ? Kirron declares with a shrug, Neo grunts and tells us

\- **Watch your words, insolent! The Equinox are the purest and most noble beings that the earth has ever worn. They are the children of Mother Nature in person, born to bring purity and fertility to the Earth and to nature. They are gods, beings superior to the human race, they are born with the power of creating plants with healing magic to any injury or disease, they can plant trees able to survive even in a very sick land and that they manage to make fertile again. They are the ones who created the beauty and wonders of this island ... unfortunately soiled by men !**

\- And how did men know about the existence of this sacred people as you say Neo? Asked Kirron, then we see Neo and Miguel look down and it is Miguel who comes to speak

 **\- One day ... men have landed on this island ... they were starving and wounded because of a storm that destroyed their boats! And the Equinox with their spirit of goodness, came to their rescue! The Equinox fed them, housed and cared for them, little by little the two breeds formed links between them even to the point that a mixed generation was created ... Men or women of natural race began to mate with Equinox and gave birth to children with Equinox and human blood in one body. But it was easy to recognize the purebred Equinox children, just like their counterparts ... their hair was white and their eyes very deep and brilliant blue and they could understand nature and animals. While the others had defects, instead of being white, their hair could turn blue or gray, and their eyes, instead of being blue, could turn gray, purple, or even green. And sometimes even there were children who had white hair but who had eyes of another color, like another could have blue hair and eyes with a touch of blue! They could not communicate with animals or nature!**

My eyes are wide of surprise. Neo then looked at me and Kirron and told us that maybe we were descended from this very old generation despite our faults. But then ... maybe my parents were part of this generation, it surprises me, I shake my head to regain my spirits and then we continue our journey even Kirron seems as surprised as me, even if he seems to play the step surprised at all, one would even believe that he suspected it ... What a framer I swear to you!

Then we continue our path on the detour, we are just a few steps from the ruins Equinox, and it means because I feel the unpleasant presence of looters, so I hide behind the ruins of a wooden house , I fire my sniper rifle and then use a hole in the wood I aim. I see four people in my line of fire, 3 people down and one a few inches from me, I walk very slowly towards him and then with my hunting knife I just kill him while recovering his walkie-talkie, then I shoot in the heads of two guys while the last is kill with violence by Kirron. It is not true he is always obliged to come spoil my massacres, it hurts my heart every time I withdraw a life, at the same time I am hungry too, I have the impression to hear only my belly to gurgle instead of the cries of the men I kill.

\- What is happening ? You are hungry ? Kirron asks me seeing me sitting on the floor with my hand on my belly

\- I'm fine ... I just did not eat since yesterday ... I'm hungry! But I do not have time to complain, we must go and see what is in its ruins from what Miguel told me. We have to cross this village and reach the big rocky slope to get to the top! I answered him before getting up and start moving again, I even heard Kirron mumbling without any discretion

\- Idiot !

 **That's all for chapter 10, things are slowly starting to become clearer is not it? In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Equinox part 2

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 11 : The Equinox part 2**

 **Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

With this idiot Damian, we cross the small village that will lead us directly to the bridge where the ruins are, I have my eyes riveted on the big eye inscribed on the heart of the ruins. I have the impression that one looks at my soul, moreover this morbid silence that invades this place ... Where do all the looters go? They should have them here since I heard them blablater all the time about the history of these Equinox ruins, I do not know what they want to find but personally I do not care, I just want to go home and if I can at the same time ... Kill that junk of Joseph and that bitch of Mary!

They are barbarians, using the desperation of the survivors here to enlist them in their sect and their search for some ... treasure that the Equinox would have! I think especially they want to get the power of this island, because saw what happens there it would not surprise me that the human species want to get their hands on it

\- Say the blue haired prince with the size of model! Are you going to hang on? I called with sarcasm, this one only turned his head while putting his hands in his pockets

\- I could turn the albino question with your head and modesty as big as a balloon that I would like to pierce with a needle! Returned Damian

\- Whoo never seen a provocation that long! I replied, he did not answer, he just put his hands behind his head and continues to move in the village, and when we arrive at the bridge, I see him stop.

\- What do you still have? Did you see a monster? He does not answer me and I start to smell something that stings my nostrils.

It's a smell of gas !

So we stay in front of the bridge in a single blow, I see an archer perched at the top of the Japanese gate facing the ruins, it ignites his arrow and explodes the bridge, we lose our balance and we fall into the void but before that I saw Damian throwing his sword that pierced the man's head as one fell into the void. My body suddenly hits the ground and I start to roll along a slope, and when I slip, I see at a single point a sharp wood with around garbage, barbed wire and the carcass of a plane threatening to pierce me. I then see these things explode with a blow from the Damian shotgun, we end up landing inside a dark and wet cave

\- Ahhh! Ahh fuck my neck! I groaned with my hand on my neck, luckily I'm not bleeding, by the side I see Damian standing up with his hand on his bloody shoulder.

He tears a piece of his jacket and covers his bloody shoulder, there he lights a torch and advances, on the ground we find bones, skeletons and even graves

\- Ohhh ... it's gay here! I said in this morbid atmosphere, here too there are drawings like in the old cave, except that these drawings are less happy, I approach my torch of drawings and analyze what they want to say, I see: Full of characters in a circle to venerate the words of a man, except that these characters look sad as if they had been a prisoner of these places, the Equinox and the first men came to this island, as and when as I go on, I see more drawings, the other is the owl earlier, attacked by men, the other animals too, they are hunted to the forest by humans, and the Equinox are prey to the human, we see most of them tortured by humans, imprison them in cages, and even most are murdered in front of their family...

And looking down, the souls of murdered Equinox, reach the earth where below them, the image of another place is built.

\- The Equinox ... were killed ... I stammered surprised, Neo then sticks to my leg and then looks at the drawings with resentment

\- **These humans have been persecuting us for a long time! They too were from a shipwreck, but we had fallen on ambitious humans, looking for something to reveal to the whole world, vulgar puppet to amuse other idiotic humans, they wanted more power and more control over the world. They persecuted and tortured the Equinox to obtain their powers after having chased us to the forest, we could not do anything despite being gods! But the Queen of the Equinox never surrendered the powers of her people and had to make her people a big part of Nature in order to preserve her purity and not to fall into darkness ... to defeat the enemy and to save his people! For all those who wanted to avenge their families and this was felt in humans on the side of the Equinox ... have turned into an immortal soldier, now patrolling the underground city in search of any humans who came here to disturb our peace! With us, the immortal soldiers and we ... form the impurities of this island, there to protect what remains of the Equinox and to eliminate the least potentially dangerous human! If we had not picked you up by our side ... We would have killed you all !** Neo told us with rage in his stomach.

All this makes me a shock, Damian is the same thing, his face is darkened and his teeth are tightened with rage, it took him little time to regain his senses and continue the path. It makes me all funny to hear that, it's weird how I feel, I feel concerned by this story, how should I feel after hearing that my so-called ancestors is under such a spell? And then ... he said ... Queen Equinox and an immortal undead army in the underground city?

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Finally we finally find the exit of the cave and we just emerge that a storm is raging and we are facing a second entrance to the ruins, fortunately the door is open for us, we do not enter quickly before being stormed by the scorching winds, inside almost everything is in ruins, but a blue glow lingers in the lines carved into the ruins stone

\- It's strange here! I murmured while exploring the surroundings, above us, the sky gray and stormy, but an odor disturbs me then I feel a blow behind my head, I roll on the ground and see several man wanting to attack me and Kirron on the offensive, and I unfortunately lost my sword, that's when a deep voice resonates

\- For vulgar kids, you ask me too many problems and you compromise my plans! Catch them and tie up these two disruptors! Turning around, I see the face of a man approaching 60, about 54 or 55 years old with white hair and blue eyes shining with ambition, a small beard and white mustache with a pretty neat white suit. But he feels something not normal.

At his order, the men come to attack us and I feel that something stung me in the neck, and I see Kirron to take a dart in the arm. Tranquilizing darts! The product is so strong that you lose both.

Yet I force on my body trying to open my eyes, I see images blur, I hear men scream

\- Watch out, be careful! The dead are here! I see them dying under the arms of a strange soldier escaping blue flames, then one of them cries so loudly to the sky that I think I hear the cries of a bird in the distance.

I lose consciousness once again!

I was woken up a few moments later by a horrible smell of rot and then opening my eyes, I'm suspended above a floor full of rotting corpse. I have a stomach that turns around in disgust, and Kirron is not there ... Where did he go

\- I have to get out of here! I say, waving for the end that the rope breaks and I fall right on the spine, I feel so bad. I can still get up even if I drink a little and at the same time I try to find an outlet, I look a little if Kirron is not among the corpses ... Fortunately no! It is then that I hear yapping and then I see Miguel hidden in a tunnel, of course filled with rotten bones and flesh. I call him and he comes to see me so that I caress his coat ... Him either has nothing, it is dirty jute!

\- Miguel ... Where are Kirron and Neo?

\- **Neo managed to get Kirron out of the situation, he ran further into the ruins saying that he wanted to find the fox, the bear and the deer that are further away from us, and also that we will certainly find ourselves in the forest ! I know Neo despite his enigmatic thoughts ... always wanting to manage things by himself and leaving the rest to others, but he has confidence in us ... If we were threatened to die here, he would have remained fighting, despite his hatred against humans !**

I smile while stroking his head

\- It's nice to defend your friend Miguel! But the fact is, he was ready to let us die here, and while we are prisoner here, he has run off with Kirron's henchman. For me it will be a coward and a selfish black leopard mate! He replied, getting up to me

\- Who are you saying that to ! Sigh Miguel As I go back into the tunnel, I am through this horribly disgusting tunnel, suddenly I slip on a pool of blood and run down the hill of bones to fall outside the tunnel, now here I am with the clothes stained with blood rotten with the horrible smell on me.

The wind is still so violent, I feel like I'm going to fly, Miguel suggests that we accelerate the pace, so I accelerate the pace by also picking up all the weapons that could be very useful , such as a semi-automatic rifle and in good condition. It's not every day that I could find a rifle of this quality, so I tie it in my back and then continue my road, I hear and feel men who are here too, and they look more panicked to the point that they prefer to flee rather than capture me again.

Would the soldiers of earlier be still there?

Several meters later and after crossing a broken window, I fall into a place I was far from waiting for, a tomb with a black stone coffin in the middle and other drawings, curious I approach the drawings and there is a large tree revered by the wounded Equinox people, magic emanating from the stump ... A woman with so white hair that the snow has her arms open at Equinox while a sort of aurora borealis invades the sky, and at their feet, another underground city where souls pray and cry in the dark, imploring the return of light

\- **Queen Equinox! ... says Miguel; The mother and queen of all, the purest and most beloved person, she sacrificed everything for the happiness of her people, she offered fertility and magic to the people. She was the one who welcomed humans with open arms, who refused that her people fight by promising them a better life at the arrival of the light, and also the most extraordinary thing ... As a symbol of links between the humans, she accepted the love of a man, an adventurer who was crazy about her beauty and personality, and then gave birth to a child. But strangely ... this little girl had no defect, she was pure like her mother, and the phenomenon that had to provoke that ... is probably the good heart of the man who wanted it.**

\- And this is where she rest now? I wondered intrigued by this story, because I see in another drawing, she runs with a baby in his arms, it is also surrounded by an albino snake, despite the attacks of men against her, then on the last drawing, I saw her give her baby to the ocean ... would she have killed her to save him?

 **\- No ... The Queen is not here ... And she's not dead!** It surprises me to hear that and later Miguel added that I will find out later.

What a strange story!

Suddenly, I hear voices coming towards me then the looters already invading the place, I sigh a good shot and get out my shotgun to start, one by one they fall at the first shot given, then once in short of ball I change weapons and pass on my new rifle that I load balls and launch the assault, all fell under my attacks

\- It has become too easy to force! I sighed, storing my weapons after reloading them, when I open the door, I hear a bird's cry and see a black thing torn off the ground, leaving only debris to move forward.

\- What the hell was that? I cried surprised to have seen such a thing, it is then that Miguel tells me to run, immediately I hasten to run while a thing runs straight on me from the sky.

I throw myself into the void by catching a piece of debris with two fingers to tear myself while the black thing passes me over, I have my heart that beats strongly, I hear even the sounds of the soldiers of all When I arrive, I quickly go back to the beam along the wall, then I can catch several palliers of wood still hung, I climb on it and hurry before the landing is done for a second after I jumped. I do not even have time to shake, all are constantly destroying under my feet, the wind propels me against the walls, the black thing continues to tear everything, sometimes things explode and burns on my skin, I arrive at a suspension bridge above the void and only supported by the wind.

I do not think and jump.

The bridge is torn off before I catch it and I fall into the void. I think I see my life in front of my eyes, when suddenly I see Miguel under a cliff below and with an incredible luck he manages to catch me before I hit the cliff, I am now suspended above the void by the neck from my shirt, I feel myself slowly going up and down again. Miguel rubs his muzzle against me who comes to hug him, congratulating him and thanking him for saving my life

\- Thanks Miguel ... You're a real buddy !

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I finally wake up with a huge headache, I feel soaked and a lot of water running, I wake up and see that Neo is watching me

\- **Do you finally wake up lazy ?** He provokes me, I grumble while rubbing my head

\- Oh shut up the mess of tomcat before I decide to drown you! Thanks anyway for getting me out of here ... and Damian and his black dog, where are they? And while Neo was going to answer me I hear a noise coming from behind the stone where Neo is installed, curious I go forward and seems to see someone. It's a girl, pretty small, about 1m54 ... naked and very white hair, and one of her locks seems longer than all her hair.

Suddenly, she turns to me and I see a face of beauty with large blue eyes very bright, it is quick to plunge her body into the water, all shy ... Then by amazement, the largest his hair begins to move and takes the shape of an albino snake ... Neo is as shocked as me

\- **Annie ...?**

 **And here is a new head that has just made its arrival in history! Things are getting tough is not it? Anyway, I hope the story still captivates you as much, if so, make me a sign in comments, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	12. Chapter 12 The last Equinox

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 12 : The last Equinox**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I remain frozen in front of such a beauty! And Neo seems to know her because he has just called her Annie. Her beautiful eyes shine with curiosity as she swims towards me, and when she gets up, I still see her body, I blush at sight

\- Ah! Please, cover yourself! I asked her forcing me to keep my eyes closed, she tilts her pretty surprise head and I see her dive into the water and back up a few seconds later with flowers on her chest and her intimacy, which makes her still more seductive. When looking at his snake, he looks at me strangely, as if he were threatening me: " **Stop looking at her like that or I bite you** " That I understand in her little blue eyes all round.

\- **Kirron! Stop this look you intimidate! (** I'm going to kill that dirty cat **) Annie, this is our queen's daughter: Queen Equinox! As well as the last live Equinox !** Neo tells me by taking a few steps towards her, she then comes to caress her head with a smile, then she opened her eyes to me before approaching, I keep blushing, then his hand comes to rest on my neck and all of a sudden I do not feel pain anymore

\- Uh ... thank you very much! I thank her, she smiled shyly, then I start to look more closely, as on the drawings of Equinox ... Her hair is white, and her eyes are blue

\- I never thought that Equinox girls were so pretty! Beside the normal human girls, they would not do the weight against it! I said with admiration, unfortunately she does not seem to understand what I'm saying. Would it be the first time she sees a human? On the other hand, she keeps touching my hair, is it because they are white like hers?

\- **She knows you have Equinox blood flowing in your veins! She takes you for one of hers, if you had been a normal human, she would have run away the second she would have seen you! You have nothing to fear from her, she is the purest of Equinox!** Neo tells me, seeing that Annie is not at all afraid to come near me.

Suddenly, she retracted in fear when she heard the plundering voices outside, she backed away from me and did not take long to dive into the water

\- Hold on ! I called looking for it, impossible to find it, I did not see it, suddenly I feel that I get caught by the ankles and before I react I'm engulfed by the water, I retain my breath as long as possible, there I see the shadows of looters enter the cave, they seek me and Damian, that means that Damian has managed to get out of it, it's already a good thing. I start to lose all my air so I feel like I get to the surface, I spit all the water and then catch my breath, there I see that Annie has closed her arms around my chest, now I understand why I did the big dive, I can not help but stroke his hand

\- Thank you very much Annie ! There, you saved me! She smiled at me and brought me back to the water's edge.

\- Well, Neo I was delighted to meet Annie but ... I have to go in search of several people, so ... Now that we met this beautiful Equinox, what should we do? I wondered intrigued, because I really do not think it's safe for me to leave her alone, especially since she does not seem to know how to relax since she is hiding instead of fighting.

\- **Now that we have found it, it is our duty to protect it! Annie is not a fighter, if a man attacks it she will not know how to defend herself !** Neo explained to me, his explanation clarified my intuition, at the same time such a little girl with such an innocent face, could not become a bloodthirsty monster and constantly have a face stained by blood, (the face of Pandore appears on my mind ) one can have a totally innocent face but be a real monster inside oneself, I doubt that Equinox be like that.

\- Uh ... Annie! I called her gently so as not to scare her, she stares at me with her big blue eyes shining with curiosity

\- You have to come with me ... do you agree to stay with me? I asked her, pronouncing my words for fear that she did not understand me, I see her bow then nod, I sigh with relief. She understood me. I hand her hand she catches immediately then I start the road with her, I still can not believe I have an Equinox who holds my hand.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I'm still exhausted from this chase to the Equinox ruins, I'm out of energy. I have stomach upset so much the hunger compresses me from the inside, with all these events I did not have time to hunt, I will not be able to defend myself a long time if I cross again enemies. I end up stopping against a tree, I have so much stomach pain, I only have water on me. Suddenly I think I hear some noise in the bushes, then a hairy form begins to appear, Miguel does not seem at all intimidated, on the contrary he barks to call the creature who is a big bear reality. When I see him, I could not help but swallow and be very scared for my skin.

Then I see Miguel coming to sniff the coat of the bear and the bear to do the same, to believe that these two know each other. Miguel comes back to me and nibbles my pants so that I get up, I sigh and get up but the hollow in my belly makes me so much defect that I have trouble standing, the bear looks at me, catches me by my shirt and allows me to put on his back to help me a little. It's strange, when I'm in his coat I feel like a familiar feeling of warmth on the fur of the bear.

I begin to hear the runoff of water a little further, the bear then dropped me in a bush where I fix a pool of water from which pours a waterfall. There I see the beautiful naked body of a girl, cleaning her long black hair with a bright flower and then she hums. This body as beautiful I recognize it is that of Pandore, I feel hot just by looking at it, it's been so long that I have not seen close, I'm so worried for her, and ashamed that she's afraid of me because of my teeth that have become sharper, I hide from her and I spend my time protecting her but now that she's here ... I would like to so much to be able to shake it against me. Suddenly, I feel a twig creak under my hand and I lose balance, I finally fall into the pool, I even heard Pandore jump.

I got up with a strong headache, then when I looked up, Pandore was crying and jumped on me

\- Oh Damian it's you ! I was so afraid that it hurt you! I have not stopped looking for you since you were there, I missed you so much! She sobs, her body is hot because of the water, it tends to make me want

\- What happened to you ? You are hurting everywhere! She asked me before telling me to take off my clothes, I do not even have time to answer that she already removed my shirt.

Once without my clothes, she will drop me near the fire so that it dries, then during that time, I'm with her in the pool, she who applies me his flower on the back and in my hair, at the same time time she cleans and heals my many wounds before I start washing my chest. It is a small ritual that we have between us, it always makes me as crazy in love with her as she is pampered for me and that I do the same. There she puts my head on her knees engulfs under the water then she massages me the skull, I immediately feel a sense of happiness to be with her after so much worry, she stooped to come kiss me, and this time I can not hold back, I hold her against me and drag her with me.

She and I exchange our love so passionate and the water relaxes our bodies, we do not even see the time pass, but when I press against me, I feel that I have more energy, I fall on my beautiful panting exhaustion

\- Damian darling? Is everything alright ? She asks me worried, then suddenly we hear noise in the bushes and I see the unbearable face of Kirron with Neo and a very pretty girl with beautiful white hair and beautiful blue eyes, and also flowers concealing his intimate parts, Kirron stared wide

\- But what are you doing ? He exclaims with surprise, I feel Pandore hug me for hiding

\- It's not true ! You managed to find me, yet I left you to eat, why did you come back? Grunted annoyed, he rolled his eyes

\- Oh ... Excuse me Princess, to have interrupted you in the act of love to remain polite! Thank you for the food you left me but I already told you that I will not let go and then we have to be together to hope to survive.

I see him approaching with this girl who has eyes surprised, I then see my bear approaching us and then we stretch his coat to wipe, then we get our clothes dry to put them back It's annoying me, I wanted to have a long and intimate moment of love with her. But all of a sudden, I collapse on the ground, I can not get up, Pandore immediately jumped on me to ask me what was wrong, then it is at this moment that my belly began to emit a heavy gurgling

\- I'm sorry my love ... I have not eaten for two days, I'm starving! I moaned.

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

I emit a long sigh then comes to put my hand on the belly of my darling then come and kiss him

\- Do not worry my love ! I'll fix it, but before Kirron, could you introduce the one that accompanies you? I saw Kirron blush slightly, take his hand and tell him where he met and who she is. And when Damian heard the word Equinox, Damian reacted and is terribly surprised. When I know very little about myself

\- It's ... a real Equinox? I really do not come back, I did not think to meet a real one! Exclaims Damian surprised, little Annie blushes with shyness and then she approaches us, first she catches me by the cheeks with eyes glittering with admiration, then she looks at me to see if I am hurt.

Then she approaches Damian, she touches her hair, looks at her eyes and then notices her wounds, she is horrified and starts running towards a blue flower field and while she is healing Damian, I'm going to fishing after proposing to Kirron to stay with us and share a meal with us, he accepted and then moved near the fire, me with Teddy (the name I gave to my bear) we are moving towards the river, me with a simple knife and Teddy with its powerful jaws, both have their eyes riveted on the river and when we see the fish, we attack. Thanks to our hunter instinct, we caught lots of big and juicy fish, I even managed to catch some with a flesh rich in sugar, the ideal remedy for our situation, before I could not even catch only one fish to eat and I was not at the hunt too, but Teddy dragged me hard to make me a great hunter.

But he still did not tell me anything about the incredible place he wanted to take me to, and every night he told me that strange story about the Equinox, but he did not tell me anything about him. is a unique bear that is very secretive, but very protective, and with what the boys have taught me about these Equinox, now I believe in this story, and if Teddy is actually part of the gods of this island, so I have to help him because it's thanks to him that I've survived so far. I come to him to caress his coat and he sticks his head against my cheek while we all eat together, I see Damian get fast and Kirron eat with appetite, it's the same for Annie who also enjoys. She seems to get on well with me even though I do not have Equinox blood flowing through my veins, I still can not believe Damian is Equinox blood in him, and even that annoying boy Kirron.

I would never have imagined things that way!

(No internal point of view)

Aside from Annie and the animals, everyone fell asleep by the fire. There the animals go away a bit with Annie who follows them and will settle on a rock in the middle of the river, there Neo expresses himself

\- **It's been so long Annie ... What happened to you and snake ?** Annie looked down as her snake begins to wave and then rises to settle on Annie's shoulder

\- _**We have only been awake for a very short time ... An energy has awakened us as well as the lamentations of the owl! Sss ... This human threat can not be more unpleasant, and we must get rid of it, and these young humans are ready to help us! As much as they serve us for something!**_ Annie looks surprised and expresses her intense concern, she does not want it happens to his new friends, for a deep reason that haunts her.

In her head, she sees her island plunged into the dark, the shadow of the men attacking the Equinox, then she ... facing a large angry owl experiencing a desire for intense murder, she spreads the bars and shouted at him not to attack. Not to plunge into the darkness, unfortunately, the bird was wounded and then flies freeing a cry of fury, an intense blue light invades the sky and nothing more ...

Annie weeping, then her snake comes wrapping around her neck and then hit her head on Annie's cheek to reassure her

\- _**Stop to blame you Annie ... You wanted to do well but no one could predict what was going to happen! But for our survival, we can not hesitate to use those who can help us! These humans want to help us, so enjoy it!**_ Answered his snake by helping him raise his head, then Teddy comes to speak

- **It's true Annie ... You're the last Equinox! It is unthinkable that something bad happens to you, our mission is to protect you until death, as well as to those humans whose affection we have taken, but before we have to find the deer, the fox, the peacock and the panda, and maybe the rabbit if she decides to help us! When we are all together, we can go face the enemy! But before Annie ... before, I would like to take Pandora to the funeral ruins! There is a weapon that she has to recover there to defend herself ... Annie as the last Equinox and guardian of this island, will you accept to lead us to the funeral ruins then to the Sacred Tree ?**

Annie looked down while tightening a necklace with a sapphire stone that begins to shine, there she feels the presence of several people, two to the beach and two others to the shantytown under the ruins. Then she raised her head with determination and declared

\- Let's gather everyone then go to the Sacred Tree !

 **That's all for Chapter 12, sorry for the delay of this chapter but I have very little time right now, but at the end of the week, I promise you that a new chapter will come out whether it's Project 63 or Survivers. On those I hope you will enjoy this chapter, if so, leave me a comment! I make you big kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! Kisses**


	13. Chapter 13 The slum

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 13 : The Slum**

 **Violent content**

( Internal point of view: Pandore )

The day slowly rose in the sky, Damian and I decided to return to the warm pool to have a good time, the rays of the morning sun lit the water and the flowers around us, Damian and I we we are installed inside the water then we embrace to exchange a fiery kiss. The warm water relaxes our bodies and I have the impression that the water pearls make Damian's blue hair shine. To the touch they are incredibly softer than usual, the softness of her hair and her lips had missed me so much, but kissing her and caressing her lips, I saw a change in her teeth, her canines are much more pointed than before.

But he tells me not to pay attention!

He squeezes against me while stroking my long hair and he invades me with kisses in the neck. Inside me, I feel a deep warmth that is so nice that I drag it with me under the water, then I see that our two necklaces shine and their lights synchronize together form one and the same pink light surrounding all the forest. It is then that around us when we reach the surface, the trees give fruit, beautiful flowers grow on the ground, the animals come to meet and form couples and the birds sing in the green trees: The arrival of spring, while we were in winter and spring on this island!

\- Believe that the season of lovers has decided to manifest as soon as our hearts are united! Damian says with a smile and looking at the birds in the trees, I smiled at him and then comes to kiss him then he takes me in his arms like a princess to give me back my kiss.

\- Still making junk you two? If that's it, we're not going much forward! Said Kirron's voice, I felt a very big thrill of frustration and then walked away from Damian after giving him a kiss

\- What now ? Are you jealous that's it? Can not you leave us alone for only 3 minutes? I grumbled to Kirron, noting that he was bothering us, he shrugged with sarcastic sneers before showing Annie shy behind him.

\- Have you seen at least? Annie brought us spring! Damian and I opened our eyes wide with surprise and then approached her asking her

\- The arrival of spring ... Did you provoke it? She immediately blushed then intertwined her fingers with embarrassment, then she grabbed the locket from my necklace and Damian's and she stuck both together.

A light forms between the two medallions she sticks to her heart and the same pink light is formed, she then approached a flower unfortunately faded and it came back to life in a blink of an eye. The power of a single Equinox would be enough to fully bloom this island! Annie's heart is pure enough to be capable of such a thing, suddenly she lifts our medallions to the sky, a light rises from it and then breaks into three beams of light, one pointing at the mountains, the second indicates the end of the forest where we can hear the ocean, and another indicating deep in the dark forest

\- What is she trying to show us? I wondered intrigued, I see Kirron coughing then putting his hands on his hips.

\- Idiot ! She wants to tell us where your friends are, and if I understand correctly ... There are two of your friends at the beach, two others in the mountains at the location of the radio tower, and one person in the depth of the forest ! I frown in irritation, I only want to slap him so hard he can not open his mouth. But I restrain myself by asking Annie, who is at the beach, in the mountains and in the bottom of the forest. Annie began to think then her snake ripples to come to rest on his shoulder, it fixes us before expressing itself

\- _**Ssss ... The panda and the peacock are currently on the beach where you stranded when you arrived on your island! In the depths of the forest the rabbit is burrowing but for the moment ... it is better not to approach too closely, when the deer and the vixen, they are currently in the mountains a few steps from the slum, the second base of our enemies !**_

Suddenly, I see Annie's eyes widen in fear, she trembles with fear when her snake talks about the slum, Kirron comes to comfort her, would she run away from there to fear this place?

\- Well ... I guess it will be necessary to separate to go find your friends! In this case ... Who goes to the beach and who will join those in the mountains? Ask us Kirron, Damian and I do not really know what to say, however the choice is obvious, we should join those who are in the mountains near the enemies, but on the other hand ... If the beach was invaded by the 'Enemy, we could not save those who are at the beach ... What to do then? That's when Annie catches Kirron's shoulders and then moans with worry

\- What is Annie? What do you want to tell me? He asks intrigued, Annie grabs his hand and then indicates the mountain with his finger.

Kirron believes he understands. Then he declares

\- Good! Damian and Pandore, go join your friends at the beach, because Annie tries to make me understand that I have to go to the mountains with her, we will bring back your two friends and protect them from the enemy base! Does this suit you? Damian and I looked at each other then I shrugged before turning my gaze to him

\- Well ... But before you leave Kirron, I would like you to answer a question! (He raised his eyebrows and then raised his eyes giving him a haughty air) Why are you trying so hard for us?

(Internal point of view: Emily)

Jasper and I leave the remains of the radio tower to go to a small corner where gas tanks are stored

\- Here it is perfect to make warning signals! Jasper, can you give me a hand? I asked him before giving him a smile, he blushed then drops a kiss on my neck before approaching the tanks, then with his knife, he drills a hole in it and the liquid pours on the ground. I smiled and then took out an arrow that I burst with a wet cloth and a lighter, I go on Steve telling Jasper to deviate, immediately we start to run and I uncheck my arrow, the tank explodes releasing a big smoke thick

\- Perfect ! With that the plane will notice the island and we will be saved! I said to Jasper who nods.

All of a sudden, as I cross the road, I hear crunches under the ground. Suddenly the road collapses and we fall from high, then I see Jasper fall above me in the carcass of a plane suspended in the void, I am against the window that crack. I tremble in fear as I hear the creaking of the glass under my back

\- Jasper ... Help! I shivered without moving a muscle, Jasper held out my hand and I reached for his hand, the glass broke and Jasper managed to catch me

\- I'm holding you Emily! Do not worry ! He tells me to reassure me, all of a sudden the carcass of the plane comes off and we fall from the top, I cling strongly to Jasper who hugs me from the top of the carcass that falls on the ground.

The fall makes us fall on the ground which is actually a cliff with two fingers to yield under the weight of the plane

\- Emily ! Catch these parachutes, we'll jump! Shouted Jasper by sending me a bag of airdrops, I immediately put it in my back and Jasper and I jump from the carcass of the plane that falls from the cliff. I activate my parachute but the wind is so strong that I have trouble taking control, and dangerously we are carried to the forest, so we do our best to dodge the trees and all of a sudden I feel a tree branch pierce my leg. I scream in pain as I lose my balance and fall violently to the ground, my leg is bleeding and I cry so much I hurt

\- Emily! My name is Jasper landing on a tree, he goes down and runs to me unable to move.

He comes to take me in his arms then advancing a few steps, there the slum extends before us and above us the Equinox ruins with their bridge which has been mysteriously destroyed.

\- I did not expect the slum to be here ... But we must continue, I know we will find something there! I said, being determined to discover more things on this island, but I am unfortunately unable to walk, and the slum exudes danger, I know it. Suddenly, I feel like I start crying so Jasper comes to ask me in the most isolated building, he asks me to relax and close my eyes while he looks after me. Gently he pulls the implanted limb from my leg, then with a small rope he gives me a tourniquet so that I do not bleed.

\- The tourniquet will not last long, I may have a solution but you must be brave!

\- All right darling ... But I want a kiss before please! I asked him.

He smiled at me and came to kiss me before asking me for my lighter and an arrow. I give them to him and then close my eyes with my heart in panic, there I feel a heavy heat settle on my leg, I scream in pain before ending in tears before Jasper seizes me by the cheeks to offer me a kiss and reassure me, he takes me in his arms and then out of the building where I hear a lot of noise, as I said, the danger is alive here

\- If it is ... It is an advanced base of the enemy, which explains the world that is there! We will have to be very discreet for a little while, except that I really want to do a little mess in their base just to teach them that we must not attack us!

I know him too well to know that he will not be able to refrain from going to put the souque in this slum. Suddenly I hear Jasper's and Steve's calls from the vixen, and behind the screams of the men, I was sure of that, so I bait my bow and then put myself in a strategic place to shoot, while Jasper goes already on the enemy, with his revolver he fires at everyone and I cover his back with my incendiary arrows, then in the distance I spot a building with lots of gasoline. Immediately I fire an arrow and then shoot the building that explodes and collapses on our enemies now reduced burned flesh. I look around as Jasper signals that we can keep going, I try to walk towards him but I stumble, fortunately Steve and Jasper come to help me up and Jasper makes me go on Steve.

We continue our way through the slum which is terribly ugly where it stinks of gas, powder and burnt. Suddenly, other men ring the alarms of our presence but unfortunately I have no place to take cover so Steve starts to run through the projectiles launched by our enemies, so I am obliged to attack and aim in motion, which is not so easy but I still manage to kill a few people when suddenly, I see an archer in the distance, unhooked a steaming arrow that is heading dangerously towards me, then a only once, I see Jasper jump over me and take the arrow in the shoulder. Everything becomes sluggish when I hear Jasper's agony growling before he falls to the floor. I have a terrible heartache, come down from Steve and fall over Jasper to protect him, grab his revolver and shoot at every enemy, but there's still so much left.

I squeeze my teeth, continuing to protect Jasper until I see a bluish glow in a building on the brink of collapse. Without thinking, I run and then catch the bluish thing which are actually arrows carved in sapphire filled with a heavy negative energy, touching its arrows I hear the words: **Destroy, death, violence, hate, war and hell** ! These are words engraved in his arrows are to go crazy, yet I seize one in spite of that, aims at men in the distance and when I uncheck them, it pierces the line men like vulgar fish with a harpoon . But this energy poisoning his arrows hurt me so much, so I decided to do something very dangerous. I close my eyes and aim without using my sight.

Each arrows leaving, I hear a cries of pain, I feel the heat of the blood gush on me then when I hear no more noises and all the arrows are gone, I open my eyes and a bloody massacre lies at my feet. Is it me? I rub my eyes and then pick one by one my new arrows miraculously no apparent damage, I look at one that reminds me of a strange memory: That of the army of the dead in the winter ruins! It's an arrow like this that almost pierced me

\- **Sapphire arrows! One of the most powerful weapons of the army of the dead! They chose you as their users!** Steve's voice told me, then looking up at him, his eyes shine as he pulls his muzzle closer to me

\- One of the weapons of the army of the dead? And they chose me? I asked myself surprise, Steve then gave me a snap to jostle me a little and tell me

\- **By wanting to protect the one you love, Emily! You proved to these arrows that you could control them despite the curse that covers them, and by blindfolding your eyes as you did, you showed them your confidence. Its arrows just like the other materials are alive, now it depends only on your energy and your desire to survive! Do not disappoint them!**

I am terribly surprised to learn that, my arrows are alive. And obey my every wish if I show them that I trust them. So I decided to throw all my old arrows to finally keep only these which multiplies more and also my banner. Suddenly, I hear Jasper coughing hard to spit blood, the second I rush to him to put my head on my lap and remove the arrow implanted in his shoulder, it is full of the smell of poison

\- Jasper! I called him several times, he does not react, he trembles with cold, a trickle of blood runs from his lips, and his cheeks and forehead are completely red with fever.

I feel panic when I see him so I do not want him to die

\- Something has to be done ! If we do nothing, he will die! I sobbed to Steve and the vixen who also sobs in front of his master's condition, Steve then lowered his head telling me that he thinks he knows the person who could help us, he grabbed my locket with one of his woods then he climbs a building of the slum, and by a call to the sky, a light springs from my collar and will pierce the clouds ...

(Internal point of view: Mary Liver)

In the distance, I see a light from the slum, I laugh at such a stupidity, this is the best way to be spotted. When I managed to scramble my trail with one of the stupid collars I found in a tomb that I looted, the truth is that I and Divine (my rabbit) are hiding in the place even where the young Damian and the young Pandore are to go to the beach where their two friends are waiting for them.

These children were stupid enough to separate in enemy territory! It's just perfect for me!

 **That's all for chapter 13! Things are getting harder, are not they? Will our group survive after all this and the fate that falls on them? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case, leave me a comment, it will make me very happy! I make you very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	14. Chapter 14 Reunion

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 14 : Reunion**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

As we walk through the forest, I feel Annie tighten her grip on my arm, she seems terribly worried, this is the first time I've seen her since I met him

\- Annie? Are you fine ? I asked her as she trembles, suddenly I hear footsteps and Neo is in the attack position with the claws out and his mouth drooling with anger, I hear voices screaming and a lamp that blinds us

\- I found two! Let's grab them! I put Annie behind me, taking out my spear and then I attack in front, but one has a gun and pulls me in the chest. The pain is so strong but it does not stop in my throwing and their blood spurts me in the face while their bodies tear in shreds of bloody flesh and some of them are devoured by Neo who was visibly very hungry.

It's disgusting !

Once all our enemies are dead, I fall to the ground panting with pain as the blood flows from my chest, already my head starts to turn, that's when I feel a soft heat in my back and then I see Annie's gentle hand resting on my bloody chest, then she pressed it gently. Then a terribly pleasant energy invades the inside of my body, it is an energy that is not unknown to me, I felt when I was close to nature or an animal. Could this be the power of Equinox? And when I open my eyes, I do not feel any pain and looking at my chest, the hole in the lead ball has disappeared and turning to Annie, it has the lead ball in his hand.

I am very surprised !

Suddenly, I see her climbing a tree with a smile

\- Uh ... Annie, where are you going? I see her come down from the tree with a juicy peach in her hands then she handed it to me, I shrug my shoulders then accept fishing by plunging my teeth into the juicy flesh of the fruit, it feels so good to eat something sweet thing. Suddenly, there I see the beam of light in the mountains disappearing. Annie goes back on my back then we go to the place where was the call of light.

(Internal point of view: Emily)

I am in the deepest despair, as time goes on, Jasper fever rises, on the way Jasper has vomited several times and is covered in cold sweat

\- Quick Steve! Where is this person? Jasper will die! I panicked almost in tears, suddenly Steve stops abruptly and then a black leopard comes out of a bush with an albino boy on it with a pretty young girl with white hair and incredibly bright blue eyes, eyes The albino boy's lavenders look at me with surprise. I'm too desperate to get out my bow to defend myself

\- Please! My boyfriend will die, I beg you help me! I begged.

That's when the girl with white hair approaches us and comes near Jasper falling from Steve's back, she runs to Jasper and puts his head on his lap, when I come to Jasper to come caress her forehead as the girl puts her hands on Jasper's heart before snatching a flower from her body and putting it in Jasper's mouth and chewing it on. Jasper's skin regains color and has less fever than before

\- For him to be fully healed, we need to take him to The Sacred Tree, his powers can heal him! Talk about the snake of the girl who after the albino boy is called Annie

\- I imagine you're friends of Pandore and Damian I'm wrong? The boy asked us, my eyes widened in surprise

\- You know them ? Where are they ? Are they okay? I asked him, then another question comes to my mind

\- By the way ... Who are you?

\- My name is Kirron Asper Hope! And I got my answer, you are the friends of Pandore and Damian, we came looking for you at the appointment, at the beach where your friends are waiting for you! He explained to me, personally it surprises me that we meet people who want to help us. So I accept while remaining on my guard, but the presence of Annie surprises me, her beautiful white hair and blue eyes that we believe it is precious stones: So, here I am facing a real Equinox!

(Internal point of view: Pandore )

In the distance I begin to hear the sound of the ocean, then spreading the branches, facing us stretches the wide white sand beach, unfortunately covered with remains of the boats that have stranded here, it also has other constructions that were done on the beach, maybe refugees who did it and who hoped that a boat would arrive to save them. It's even here that we landed before we were separated. I hold Damian's hand worried as we walk on the beach, suddenly I see Damian's wolf and my bear run to a building where I hear screams. We run and then we find Rochelle with a little panda in his arms

\- Rochelle! I cried in joy and coming to hold her in my arms, it encloses his arms on me and it attracts me in a hug.

She also embraces Damian and I see Jack lying on a mattress with a small blanket over him, he also has a lot of bandages on him and at his side is a beautiful blue peacock with beautiful golden feathers. My heart is tight to see him as well

\- Oh ... Jack! I groan, crouching down to him, then I see him move his head weakly, I sigh with relief and see that he is not between life and death, then I feel Rochelle's hands rest on my shoulders while Damian settle on the other side of Jack's bed to be facing me

\- Do not worry, for more than two days I took care of him relentlessly and now he is much better, you know he was very brave and I think he deserves this rest! Let him rest and go outside to discuss! Rochelle told us pulling us out to offer us some fishing so we have something to eat tonight.

Our animals decide to stay with peacock and Jack to protect it except my bear try the fishing party while we go to the sea with spears. Later, we see Kirron and Annie come back with Emily and Jasper who looks bad, immediately we run to them to hug them and take Jasper in charge, he has a fever and his body is numb. With the second mattress in the building, we install it next to Jack and then we take our business to make us fire to warm up and cook our food. Thanks to my bear and our talents, we managed to get lots of big fish and Kirron was able to bring us big crabs and lots of spider crab and shrimp and other edible shells.

\- I'm the winner of the fishing! He said, bringing all this back to us, we let go of our spears and then we applaud the winner.

Annie is very happy and applauds Kirron by hopping. She is really so cute! Suddenly, she plunges into the sea and after 5 minutes she reappears out of the water with a huge salmon she carries at arm's length. We all have wide eyes of surprise as she laughs with happiness. Well, Kirron was beaten in our fishing, with all that we will feast!

Several moments later ...

We all sat around the fire cooking grilled fish, eating our crustaceans with appetite and at the same time Miguel and his wolves brought us full of meat, of course keeping a part for them. It's crazy, we are shipwrecked on a desert island without connections or networks to call, and now we are feasting around the fire as if we were camping. Suddenly, our animals suddenly stopped eating and stared at the remains of a boat

\- What is going on ? I asked my bear, it's Neo who answers us

\- That smell ... You do not recognize it? The rabbit is here! The rabbit? A new guardian animal is here? Curious, we take our food with us to eat them en route then we will approach the remains of the boat, and sounds resonate inside.

\- There is someone ? I called curious as Kirron dares to silence me by putting his hand in front of my mouth

\- Kirron, your hand stinks crab! Let go of me ! I grumbled, pulling his hand away, and then he told me that he ate crab and that it was a good way to shut me up.

What is it that annoys me?

(Internal point of view: Mary)

I hear noise outside. Could it be that I have guests? I retrieve the material I stole from this boat and then get out of the remains of the boat under the eyes of the young survivors tracked by Joseph

\- Oh ... what a surprise! I did not expect you to meet here! What is certain is that I am happy to see you still alive! Their statement, it's interesting, they finally got together and the links they give off are very powerful, but what will become of them if we separate them? Will their links disappear?

\- You? But what are you doing here? Did you come here to attack us? Grumbled young Jack grateful, what a pity I would have thought he would have forgotten me

\- Do you know her Jack? Who is it ? Asked the young Pandora intrigued, it gave me a glare.

\- She was there during my captivity in the bunker, with this old man she wanted to torture me! It should be better eliminated if you do not want to have other problems! He growls as he approaches me, little Rochelle catches him by the arm, telling him

\- Calm down darling! Let it be explained before we do anything! If it is there she has it by pure chance!

\- Yes, excuse me! My name is Mary Liver, I too am a shipwrecked, it will be now more than 6 months that I am here to go round in circles! Excuse me for receiving you so badly when you arrive here! The research sect I belong to is a bit violent and I apologize for it! But ... I'm also very happy that you survived, I really thought they were going to kill you! I told them courteously.

Though I think about what I say, it will not stop me from fulfilling my desire, they have the little Equinox we need and their pact with the guardian animals. Thanks to that, the boss Joseph will let me finally go home, but in the meantime I'll have to try to get to know them while I take them to the Equinox village underground, so I give them my best smile and tell them everything caressing the soft fur of my rabbit Divine.

\- Let's not be enemies ... after all we are the same, we are also guardians with our animals! We had better work together to leave here! What do you think ?

 **That's all for chapter 14. Things are getting tough no? In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case let me a comment that I would be very happy! I make you all very kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Sacred Tree

Survivers

Chapter 15 : The Sacred Tree

(Internal point of view: Damian)

The night was not long in falling, and after we finish filling our stomachs, we keep the fire lit all night to keep us warm. Pandore has her head on my knees and her arms are closed on my waist, I caress her black hair, next Rochelle is lying next to Jack who is already asleep, Kirron Annie has her in his arms and she is asleep on him, then next door Emily watches over Jasper who is asleep ... She is terribly worried. We still welcomed Mary with us, despite the mistrust that is worn to her, she sits in a corner of the wall reading a book in pretty bad shape, probably a collection of notes she found, then in her pocket I see she has a picture

\- What is this picture ? If it's not too personal? I asked her politely, she looked up at me

\- Oh ... this picture ? " she gets the picture where she is on it with a boy with gray hair that makes him a kisses" It's about my son and me! His name is Eliot, he's cute, is not he? She asked me.

I look at the innocent face of his child and then sketch a smile.

\- It's true he's cute! And how old is this little angel? I asked curiously, she returned the photo to look at her with a tender smile and then tell me that her little Eliot at only 6 years old and that it was the best gift she has. It's so lovely, when I think Pandora and me too we want children but we do not stop to tell us that we are too young, and it's true! But every time Pandore and I go out to the mall, I found it every time in the baby department where she looks at little pajamas, little cuddly toys and pacifiers. And still they have to survive long enough to be able to have children. Suddenly, I hear a "beep beep" coming from Mary's pocket, she stands up saying she has to answer.

She worries me a lot! I'm suspicious of her.

(Internal point of view: Mary)

I let the little ones sleep like babies and then go farther from the beach to answer

\- Yes, Joseph?

\- Ah! You finally answer Mary, I was afraid that you will happen to be unhappy after your team is massacred! Where are you ? He answered me from the screen revealing me his 56-year-old man's face with his white hair, his white mustache and his jacket

\- Do not worry, Joseph! I'm on the beach with the young people who are all together. And even better ... They have an Equinox with them! I said, I saw his face light up asking me

\- Are you serious ? Really ... did you find an Equinox? Where is she ? He asks me excited.

Suddenly, I hear a beautiful voice humming and then, turning around, walking in the water of the vast ocean, the little Equinox walks speechlessly, unfolding her arms to feel the wind blowing on her. She sings the song of the ocean in such a wonderful voice that I think I hear Joseph sobbing with joy

\- She is magnificent ! I never thought she was so beautiful, the Princess Equinox, there is no doubt! You did a great job Mary, I'm proud of you. And believe me I can reward you, once you have reported to me with young people. Thanks to them our desire will come true. Where will you go now that we can return to you? He asked me

\- We will be led to the Sacred Tree by the little princess! I will tell you its location as soon as I find it but ... in exchange I want to make my wish! I asked myself while watching the little princess running in the water and then plunged

\- Yes of course it's your right Mary! Tell me she is your wish? Joseph told me.

My heart is tight, it's true I have no confidence in this man but ... I have no choice

\- I want to go home ... I have a child and a husband waiting for me at home, so once you get what you want, give me the right to go home to New York! I said, squeezing my communicator, I see Joseph caressing his chin.

\- All right ... I'll see what I can do for you Mary, I'll make your wish come true. Good night Mary!

My screen goes off and I kneel completely desperate. If only I had listened to my fiance and I did not accept this expedition, I would never be trapped here and leaving my little boy alone at home.

I'm just an idiot!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I have a shudder on my chest, I open my eyes and discover that Annie is no longer in my arms and that everyone sleeps around me, I get up to go outside and see Annie come back to the surface with beauty . She raises her head by putting her white hair back in a very sensual way. Her body is naked again and she returns to swim in the ocean, I smile and then follow her to the rocks in the distance she finally notices me. She laughs when she sees me then she dives before jumping out of the water catching me by the coat then she attracts me in its fall in the water. I hurry back to the surface completely soaked, and in the distance I see Annie laughing at my condition, she is glad that I'm in the water with her. She looks like a real mermaid

\- Haha ... Very funny Annie! I did not even expect such jokes ... Suddenly I see her swim towards me then come and kiss me on the cheek.

I blushed a lot of her kiss, I was far from imagining that she was going to kiss me, I turned to her then remark that she became very shy and she blushed, it breaks my heart. So I approach her then come and hug her, so it allows me to tell me that I do not see her naked. It is then that she and I meet our eyes at length, I do not know what to do during this time and she either. Her lips are so beautiful that I can not help not want to kiss them, I approach her face to stick my forehead to hers while tightening my grip on her, then I put my lips on hers. Annie's eyes widened in surprise and yet she does not push me away, she lets herself go but does not know what to do and when our lips are separated, she blushes a lot.

Oh my god ... what did I do?

\- Uh ... I'm sorry! I beg you forgive me! I shouted away from her completely embarrassed, Annie looks down and puts his hand on his chest that starts to shine, I can hear the heartbeat, it looks like a little bird

\- And if we left for the Sacred Tree? I asked her to get away from the subject, she looks up and come up on my back. I go back to the building still embarrassed and to relax I scream

\- Go stand up everyone! We must go to the Sacred Tree, everyone standing before I decide to return you all for you force you to get up! I hear everyone grunting, stirring to get up and I'm already starting to leave and Mary is already waiting for me in front of the forest entrance

\- Well here is a motivated! But tell me, it's not the signs of embarrassment that I see on your face! Teases me with sarcasm.

I clench my teeth and let go of '' Shut up Mary" before walking through the forest, further on we find our animals that had settled in the forest to spend the night

\- **What's this head Kirron ? You look like a fool!** Neo declares me by yawning

\- Oh you I swear, shut your mouth Neo, before I decided to make you skin mess dirt! I growled up Annie on my back so that it was properly installed on me. Behind, the others are still sleeping, Pandora still sleeping on his bear, Damian just yawning, Emily and Jasper also asleep on the deer with the fox walking to the rhythm of the deer, then Rochelle and Jack are in sleepy fashion with panda and peacock by their side.

They look ridiculous!

Suddenly, the forest is illuminated by many blue lights. Blue fireflies. They are here again. The ivies present around us also shine like the reflection of the water, we begin to approach the waterfall where Damian and Pandore have sex, and through the water of the waterfall, I believe between-see a big deep pool, Annie and the animals attract us under the waterfall then all start to dive pulling us with them. The interior of the water is brilliant thanks to the many sapphires present on the rocks forming the cave that we cross.

All this is so beautiful.

All of a sudden, I see Annie in front of me and she have a white mermaid's tail. I can not believe it, the Equinox are what? They can be mermaids and humans at the same time! Neo was right ... The Equinox are gods, can take the appearance of what they wanted, I now understand their superiority to humans. That's why the last time when I escaped from the ruins, we stayed underwater as long. Annie had turned into a mermaid so she could hide under the water, which also explains why she was able to catch this gigantic salmon.

I have my eyes lavender on her tender smile as she pulls me towards her until we see a strong glow on the surface, we close all eyes in front of such a glow while we are at the surface to resume our breathing. And as I open my eyes, before us lies a dark path surrounded by cherry trees glittering like precious stones, the grass is incredibly sweet as are the flowers flying in the wind of the many cherry trees. I see Annie starting to run along the cherry trees and the animals that follow her with their eyes that shine more than before. Immediately we go after them to an incredible law ...

In front of us, a big tree with blue leaves liberating all this kindly light and surrounded by sapphire on its wood grow on a clean ground and surrounded by white flowers and is venerated by our animals: The Sacred Tree of the Equinox!

We are all under shock!

(Internal point of view: Pandore )

I am amazed to discover such a place. I never thought it would exist but all this is real, this tree exists and is in front! Suddenly, I see how the wood moves and then a big white hole is formed as if it were an eye. Annie smiles and begins to sing an unfamiliar song and the tree seems to appreciate so much that its vines undulate and approach us. At first we are quite frightened but when the tree touches us with its vines, I feel like a feeling of intense comfort: This tree does not want us any harm!

His magic energy ... we can feel it!

All of a sudden, the creepers come around Jasper and take him near the tree, a warm and pleasant light invades Jasper's body before it rest on the ground, this one coughs good shot then it seems totally cured. Even the creepers heal Emily's leg, and the many wounds that encumber our bodies.

I feel good !

(No internal point of view)

The young survivors watch the sacred tree pouring its magic on the forest and rocking them as babies, gently they fall asleep in this soft light with their respective animals, Mary does not even dare to take his communicator and indicate the position of the tree so much its light cradles and reassures her. Plunging her in her best memories.

In the heart of the tree, Annie is still awake and continues to sing, then when she opens her big blue eyes, she sees a strange vision in her head: She sees the face of Joseph leading his men, the forest in flames, Guardian animals seriously wounded and fighting men and their lethal weapons, also the army of the dead also attack humans and also, his new friends asleep in the tree with the guardian animals fighting in this war ... The giant owl very angry and protecting her eggs buried in her nest as the men attack her and wound her in her wing. An infamous anger has invaded the poor mother owl and it now patrol the sky to the encampment of humans and during this chaos ... Joseph laughs surrounded by flames! He became monstrous ...

A war is coming!

 **That's all for chapter 15! And yes, the end is soon, a little patience, but I want to warn that the next chapter will be quite violent and very gore. I hope at least that history still pleases you as much and this chapter too, if that's the case leave me a comment, I make you all kisses and tell you soon for a new chapter! Kisses!**


	16. Chapter 16 Treason

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 16 : Treason**

 **Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

Slowly the daylight wakes me up, the blue lights have disappeared and all around us, no more signs of magic, it's as if we were in a normal clearing, the others are asleep around me and slowly begin to to wake up. I recognize everyone except Annie ... I look around me, she is not here! I get up suddenly and I look everywhere, I call him several times, she does not answer me and it worries me a lot then suddenly I notice that Mary is not there either! I was sure of it. This little bitch falsified us from the beginning, it did not take him even 10 minutes to win our confidence that it already betrays us.

\- If I find you Mary ... I promise you that I kill you! I grumbled before waking Neo savagely and everyone to help me out.

Neo grunted furiously at having been woken up, then changed his expression when I told him that Annie had disappeared and was certainly captured, all of them were also under the shock and started looking for her with me. Neo did not even take the time to stretch that he has already started sniffing the ground and scratching the earth with his claws, his eyes are pointing in the direction of a crack in the rock, immediately I run with Neo then farther where the waterfall is. And then we see Annie washing her hair with Mary near her

\- Annie! I call, it turns around then smiles while I am very angry, I see Mary soaked her hair and then smooth them with her hands

\- What do you want ? You look all in panic? What is happening ? She asked me with a suspicious look, I squeeze my teeth and then points my revolver in the face, she frowns while Annie jumped

\- Do not pretend to be an idiot! What are your intentions? Why do you decide to keep us company so that I think Jack said you were in Joseph's camp? Should I understand that you want to take us to the enemy's camp like cattle?

Annie began to tremble under the name of Joseph, which means that it must be a little while he runs after him, but for what reasons? That's when Annie gets in my way and Mary gets up to face me

\- My intentions, do you say? I do not have any ... Will you become paranoid Kirron? If you want to know the truth, yes, I'll take you to Joseph's camp because I want you to do something for me! As elected guardian animals it is my right to come and ask for your help, youngster!

\- And why should we do something for you? If I remember correctly you did not do much for us! We all look at each other and then we agree, except Pandore who does not seem that opinion. It is true that during the whole evening after we ate, she took the time to get to know her, and as Annie approached her without fear ... She too must have blood of 'Equinox flowing in his veins ... With his gray hair and green eyes! She and I are not so different.

\- You said my intentions, right? All I want is to go home, my family is waiting for me and I do not want to leave them a second longer without me! But ... Joseph has men in cities who could go to attack my family, I have no right to betray him like that without having a good plan at hand! That's why I want to take you hostage and you use my purposes to be able to see my son and my husband who wait for me at home ... And for that I need this Equinox and all of you! She points to us, and is already starting to lose the pedals, could it be because of her meeting with the Sacred Tree?

Suddenly, as she collapses in tears, Annie's snake unveils and her eyes start to shine

- _ **Ssss ... The Tree has laid bare, all these bad plans were unveiled and made him understand that it was disloyal to do such a thing and that even if it did ... Joseph no did not let her go, but she wants to be convinced that she is going to find her family doing this. Human stupidity is so predictable! Here ... the lies are revealed and are severely punished, on the Equinox Island the lies are a capital sin ... But she did not lie, she just wanted to hold on to her dreams until the end despair has gnawed at him from the inside! The Tree prevented him from doing evil !**_ To declare the snake but I notice that Annie's mouth moved at the same time when the snake spoke to us, would the snake transmit its words through Annie?

Here ... everyone is laid bare, no one can lie! The truth is the most sacred of Equinox links!

(Internal point of view: Jasper)

We are all surprised by the words of Annie's snake, so Mary just wanted to find her family, she never wanted to hurt us but she had no choice. She was manipulated and threatened by revolver at her temple. Now that I see her crying so hurts my heart. Suddenly, Pandore approaches her and then comes to hug her, Mary is surprised, she expected to be rejected and even kill for trying to lie to us ... Fortunately the Sacred Tree we has warned !

\- Now what should we do? I wondered, then I see Mary rubs her eyes and then declares us firmly

\- There is only one thing to do ... If we want to survive, we have to do a human genocide! We start to hear such a thing

\- A genocide? You're crazy, there must be more than a thousand men on this island and genocide is not easy! Kirron Retorque putting his hands on his hips with a black look.

\- Yes and ... a genocide is very serious ... And we are not very numerous! Rochelle intervenes enough in embarrassment and anxiety, then I hear Damian cough and then tell us coldly

\- We must not forget what genocide can cause on our minds! (We all look at him) Yes, let's not forget that we killed several people here, imagine a genocide now ... We must think that we will never be the same as we were before, in the eyes of those who will save we will be the murderers of an entire island and also ... it makes me sad to say it but ... must be prepared for what there are losses between us! These men are not peaceful and are also ready to kill us, we must expect that some of us do not survive! So the only thing we have to do is be careful, protect ourselves and fight to the end!

Damian is right. It's nice to say we're all going to survive, but reality can reveal a lot of dark things and it's always winning. For several minutes we remained silent thinking for each other, Emily comes to snuggle against me, I see Pandore go hug Damian and the same for Rochelle with Jack, when Kirron he approaches Annie who He huddled in his arms to cry.

We are all afraid of dying.

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

Later, after being resigned to accepting the truth, I ask Mary for more details, who is ready to explain everything to us, we sit around her and curl up on her, looking at us after us. have filed a filthy file at his feet

\- Joseph ... This man is a great researcher who has chased the Equinox for over 30 years, from what Divine told me he would seek to become an Equinox himself knowing that he has no connection with them. He wants to force nature to make him a God while he is impure. And to realize his dream he is ready for anything, I guess you've understood, but I understand that only three of you know him, do you? She explained to us, Damian, Jack and Kirron were very quickly appointed, only they met near or far this famous Joseph, he must also be the voice of the speaker of the last time.

\- To have a chance to reach it, we must destroy its base and return to the ruins! Joseph will try to steal the guardian's eggs to make him angry and kill him by the end so he will not be disturbed. This is our first targets so we will have to be very careful and predict the most dangerous and effective attack on multiple targets! Do you have that kind of thing? She asked, I identified myself by revealing my arrows to the poisoned flowers and Emily likewise with these strange sharp sapphire arrows, then it was the turn of Pandore who leaves us a strange sword with the blade decorated with red ruby and with a very sharp blade

\- I found him in the bunker before Jack's peacock warned us to leave! I now understand why they kept this weapon! To kill en masse, this sword is very effective! She explained, handling it with precision.

I turned to the boys who do not have any sacred weapons of the Equinox but who are sufficiently armed for the situation. Then before we leave, Mary advises us that one of us should try to start a fire to destabilize the enemy, Jack volunteers to show us a belt surrounded by pomegranate he found, Damian shows us his sniper rifle to cover our backs and Jasper unveils his pistols to attack in front of him like Kirron with his spear.

Everything is now ready to face the enemy!

(Internal point of view: Jack)

As we follow Mary through the great dense forest, Beafowl comes to me to announce the presence of some grave robbers near us. I warn others who hurry to take cover in the bushes or at the top of the trees while our animals behave like normal animals by standing in one place or just hiding from human beings, I see Rochelle go up in the top of a tree just above the enemies, threatening them with a poisoned arrow, she hesitates for a moment knowing that this kind of thing disgusts her ... Then she releases her arrow at the feet of the men forming a cloud of poison, the enemies fall like flies so the poison is powerful. Now a fog surrounds the dark and dense forest allowing us to sneak as we see fit.

Suddenly while we are all hiding at the approach of new enemies equipped with torches, I see Damian put on his stomach behind a bush after he slams his fingers to load his weapon, there enemies are disturbed by the Grunts wolves that encircle them by showing their teeth, they start shaking their torches to keep the wolves coming closer and closer and then Damian shoots them in the head with only two well placed bullets.

A real sniper!

I sound the attack when I hear others running towards us, grabbing a grenade from my belt, removing the pin before throwing it at the enemy who explodes with

\- We are attacked! They are there ! Cries a man in panic and surrounded by flames, Kirron then slips into the vegetation before jumping on the man to spit with his spear, the blood springs in his face as he removes the remains he throws his spear at the flames, the others get the same kind, Pandora sneaks at them and slices them one by one on the back of his bear, so does Jasper who bombard them with bullets in every direction with the help of the attacks. stealthy with his vixen and Damian's, and it's Emily and Rochelle who finish the ball with their murderous arrows, ridding us of the last enemies. Mary call us all to show us the wooden ladder running along the long cliff facing us

\- At the top there is a shortcut that leads directly to our base! We will go through there and annihilate the slum until we reach the ruins! It is there that Joseph will be found.

We all nodded then we started climbing the ladder when an arrow nearly grazed me, in the distance I see guards towers with looters aiming at us with their arrows ignited, so I find a good idea to avenge myself, I unpicks a grenade and throws it at Beafowl who is flying at high speed to the towers where he drops the grenade exploding the two guards towers: I knew that my idea was going to work! Once you arrive at the top, the base stretches straight ahead.

The hour of genocide has come!

(Internal point of view: Jasper)

Seeing the base in front of us gives me a lot of irresistible thrill, I have only one desire is to make them pay what he did to me and my friends. And I'm going to give it to my heart to destroy everything, Jack sends his peacock scout as we advance in all discretion while changing our ammunition. It's going to be the most complete chaos but they only have what they deserve, I feel Red climbing on my shoulder and wrapping around my neck, I load my pistols and together we run towards adversity , the alarm sounds to our presence and all come to attack us, I have a smile on my lips as I start shooting everything that moves, the blood gushes from everywhere by our weapons, Damian pierces skulls with his mastery of shotgun and shotgun, not far away Kirron slices into the void with grace and violence with his spear, further a soldier with a shield against the bullets faces the big fierce bear and behind Pandore slips behind the man and slit his throat like a hired assassin.

And in the heights Rochelle and Emily play the archers of precision, the floor of the shantytown is almost covered with red, I then see Jack running through the buildings throwing grenades and a match in each can of fuel that he finds, all explodes everywhere, cries invade our minds while I'm full of shivers, so I see that we all do something, Pandora still shaking, Damian has the eye that skips a little, Kirron has a head that turns, Annie trembles heavily like all girls. I feel sick to see all the bloody corpses

\- Go on, let's continue! We call Mary by continuing to lead the way, suddenly I think I hear the sounds of a revolver.

We see Mary crumble in front of us!

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Everything starts to get slower around us, blood gushes from Mary who steps back two paces before collapsing in front of us with two bloody holes in her belly, next to her bunny Divine falls to a few inches touching him too and shaking. We all turn towards her almost motionless and spitting a trickle of blood

\- That's hard! You Mary Liver, my partner since your arrival here and my best agent ... who dares to betray me for insignificant children! Said the voice of a man accompanied by the cries of two girls and the growl of the bear trapped by ropes, the others are also trapped by ropes thrown by soldiers, turning around we see a tall man with hair white in his fifties suit with green eyes directed towards us and pointing us a revolver still smoking while holding a large net on his shoulder with Annie and Pandore trapped inside.

\- Mary! Damian help! Cry Pandore in panic, like Annie who desperately calls Kirron.

\- Joseph ... Mumble Mary weakly turning to him who displays a strict gaze before shooting him a second time by declaring

\- That's a shame ... You could have become a real Equinox like me if you had accepted my plans, but these children and your ridiculous little insignificant family have turned you astray ... I do not I do not need a traitor like you anymore! This man makes me mad with rage, I rush to him but Kirron ahead of me by attacking him in front with his spear, but Joseph stops him with one hand while catching him by the wrist

\- Release the girls immediately, Joseph! Grows Kirron to Joseph who sketches a slight smile as he squeezes Kirron's wrist so hard that one hears a cracking bone, Kirron utters a grunt of pain

\- I'm sorry my dear Kirron Asper Hope! These girls will be useful to me, I can not make you them so be a nice boy and let the big people work you want! He said sarcastically before opening his mouth and I see smoking hooks of a spider instead of his canines.

He's about to bite him!

On the spot, I do not think anymore and jump on Joseph by shooting him in the head, Kirron is let go but the jaw of Joseph closes abruptly on my left forearm, I scream of pain then sees a black hole in the middle of the Joseph's brow who died to me: This bastard is not dead! His teeth sink deeper and deeper into my flesh that start to burn, I start screaming, grabbing my knife and planting it in his shoulder, his jaw disengages from my forearm, almost shredding and turning a little purple. I fall to the ground knocked by the pain and even before I get up ... Joseph fled with Annie and Pandore !

The others managed to kill the soldiers, but they did not come out unscathed, Jasper had a big burn on his shoulder, Emily had a bloody knee, Rochelle was scratched in the back and Jack had his belly covered with hematomas. I get up with difficulty and head to the others who are all at the bedside of Mary, she lost a lot of blood and almost does not move, Emily hurry to make him a tourniquet, and for his rabbit he does not move more

\- Good, Mary! We will help you! Encourages Rochelle holding her hand, Mary barely keeping her eyes open, she holds out her hand to her motionless bunny

\- Divine ... I'm so sorry, I ... I wanted to ... just go home! '' sob '' It must ... stop it ... It must ... must! Did she stammer, then her eyes became dull and her body did not move ...

She is dead.

All we can not help shed tears for her, it was someone who despite his bad intentions wanted to help us. We then see Neo seize the motionless body of Mary's rabbit in his mouth while Jack takes Mary's body in his arms, we approach the cliff where we believe to hear the lamentations of the tree and then closing the eyes Jack and Neo throw Mary and Divine off the cliff so as not to let the flames touch their bodies, we now hope that the forest will take care of their remains.

Suddenly I feel like my head is spinning and everyone notices it, my cheeks have turned red and my forearm has turned an almost purple color, I immediately grabbed my black belt and squeezed it as much as I could my arm well above the wound to tourniquet and prevent the poison go further and I catch the machete of one of the corpses

\- Damian what are you doing? Jack asked me worried while Kirron looks at me with intrigue frowning, I sit in front of my friends and throws the machete at Kirron's feet while raising my poisoned left arm. I sweat so it hurts, so I grab the tail of my belt and puts the put in the mouth to bite, I raise my eyes trembling to Kirron and declares him firmly

\- Kirron Asper Hope! Cut my arm!

 **Stop! We stop here for chapter 16, it is a little longer but it was planned, I had so much to put in this one. Things seem to be getting darker for our friends, what do you think will happen to Annie and Pandora? And will Kirron accede to Damian's request? It's for you to guess ? In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	17. Chapter 17 Heavy losses

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 17 : Heavy losses**

 **Content gore and violent**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

\- Kirron Asper Hope! Cut my arm! Strongly orders Damian, I feel that my heart will explode, we all have wide eyes with fright only by imagining Damian separates from one of his arms, it is the same for Kirron who jumps in exclaiming

\- But you're sick? I'm not going to cut off your arm, no, but you can imagine ...

\- Please ... do it! I saved your life, you owe me something, slice my arm! The poison will spread if we do nothing ... I have to go rescue Pandora and I can not use my arm anymore! Cut my arm quickly! Damian growls, forcing on his body so as not to faint. We all eyes widens by horror,

\- Damian ... there is inevitably another solution! Please think about it ... I tell him, but Damian remains firm

\- No Jack ... There is no solution! Please ... I will not hold on long!

\- Yes it's true Damian ... Jack is right! There is inevitably another solution, and if you cut off your arm, you will die of a haemorrhage that's all that will happen! Jasper also panicked, Rochelle and Emily do the same while trying to convince Damian

\- Please ... I'm going to die if you do not help me! (I see Damian getting on his knees) I'm asking you on my knees ... Friends, help me! Damian smash in the middle of agony, I have almost tears in my eyes, I do not want to be done such a thing, I see Rochelle grit her teeth then she runs to him to slap him

\- Idiot ! You really want to die is that? Damian, even with a garrotte, it will not stop the bleeding, you will die by emptying your blood if you cut your arm

\- And I will die too if the poison reaches my heart! I prefer to part with my arm rather than die poisoned and not be able to save Pandore! So help me ... says Damian with trembling eyes.

Suddenly, I see Kirron picking up the machete at his feet before brandishing it just above Damian's arm, the second I run to Kirron and grab his arm, shouting at him

\- Stop Kirron! He makes a groan as he tells me

\- Let me go Jack! We have no other choice, what do you prefer? Let him die, we need him to succeed in our operation and we have already lost Mary, you want to lose more Damian? I clench my teeth with rage and then tear off the machete before throwing it over the cliff

\- I will not let you do that! Damian is my best friend and I would never accept to see her cut an arm! What we have to do is find this bastard of Joseph and find Annie! She can save Damian! I shout, grabbing him by his shirt.

Kirron and I face each other's eyes then we are interrupted by Damian who faints at our feet, he is terribly feverish and I hurry to tie him in my back

\- Come on, go! I shouted to others before running to the slum, my friends call me but I run ahead of them through the slum, other enemies pop up everywhere and shoot us, I force myself to protect Damian and Beafowl covers my backs By attacking the men, besides all our animals fight with these many men almost as numerous as before, in addition the fire spreads us plunging almost into hell.

Around us everything burns, corpses, buildings and sometimes cans of fuel oil creates more and more explosion around us, the flames eventually trap me and Damian, unconscious on my back. The others are no longer behind me, the fire has separated us and now I have to face the enemy alone. I see them coming towards me by pointing their weapons at me, I take out my grenades and then unhook them at once before throwing my belt and running, the explosion propels me a few inches from the flames. The majority of my enemies have exploded with my belt but there are some who are still alive, I defend myself as best I can but most hurt me because I protect Damian fiercely, and while I kill one of my enemies, I I'm screaming like a wild beast.

A current of violent air passes through me!

A bird roar echoes throughout the sky misted by the smoke of the fire, I see a gigantic black mass flying in the sky and coming to land on the men who are propelled in the flames and others are crushed under the hook sharp of this giant bird in front of me. This bird is furious and kill all the men daring to attack his greatness, then his shining eyes have turned to me, he uttered a loud cry waving his big wings and then began to charge me, immediately I started to flee before his beak closes on me. But this giant owl is very fast and managed to hurt me in the lower back as I fall from the top of a building and when I fell I heard my cracked back.

I screamed in pain!

The owl is on the verge of lacerating me with Damian, but with one blows I hear Beafowl screams and then sees in the sky a gigantic blue peacock come to shake the owl that emits a cry of nervousness

\- Beafowl! I called her, she does not answer me, she waves her big blue wings and goes on the attack against her own comrade filled with rage, the gigantic birds fight furiously with their hooks and their beaks, big feathers invading the sky as well as many streams of blood. A real fight to the death between Beafowl and the giant owl.

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

I have cracking bones, outside I hear the owl screaming and Jack's peacock, I hear also the many cries of the soldiers outside, it is then that behind me Annie sobs enormously, she is curled up on her even in a corner of our cage. And she closes her ears crying, so I come up to her to hold her in my arms and caress her back

-Do not worry Annie! All is well ... We'll get out of here, you'll see, be brave! She is still crying on my shoulder when suddenly I hear voices just a few steps from our prison, I frown at recognizing the voice of Joseph who kidnapped us and begin to listen to them by telling Annie to remain silent

\- Downstairs they need reinforcements! These kids are savages and kill relentlessly, but they are just kids! Moreover because of the flames, the wounds appear on their young bodies, in a short time ... It will be enough for me to put them on the ground! Joseph declares thoughtfully.

\- Well sir ! But ... even if we caught the little Equinox, why did you catch the other girl? To question the intrigued soldier, I hear Joseph clear his throat as I approach the lock of our cage and with the tip of my knife I try to destroy it from the inside so that we can get out

\- Well I intend to use it as a hostage! In order to give you the advantage to eliminate all, even if I would have preferred to catch all the girls, but hey I'm going to settle for that one ... And I will also enjoy her as little Equinox ! She is the one who will fulfill my greatest dream and allow me to reach the higher race of man after having removed all its purity both internally and externally! I will become an Equinox! He exclaims. His words make me cold in the back, he is completely crazy, myself I'm getting scared ...

Damian ... where are you?

Suddenly, when the steps go away, I think I hear the roars of my bear who is furious

\- The bear is here! We need help! Shouts a soldier catching ammunition, then I unlock the cage and jump on him to slit his throat before he shouts the alarm, Annie is surprised

\- Come on Annie, we have to leave here! Get up ! I tell her by forcing her to get up, there we start running through the base, but everything is shaking around us and many times we lose balance and we are propelled against the walls ... My friends, I want all save them!

(No internal point of view)

Outside, on the enemy base, it's chaos. The flames continue to ravage all around her, the giant peacock and owl continue to clash fiercely, blood fills the ground and feathers fly by the thousands accompanied by the cries of the two fierce fighters. Downstairs, Jack, Emily, Jasper, Kirron, Rochelle and the animals continue to fight and kill the men daring to attack them, but they are very numerous, the number of wounds on their bodies are not counted anymore, and Jack runs again in exploding his enemies and protecting Damian on his back, it is weaker and weaker, his fever is mounted and the poison is on the verge of crossing the withers.

Hope seems slim for the survivors!

Suddenly, Jack is trapped again by men equipped with assault rifles, Jack is wounded several times and eventually falls to his knees with a bullet while the men are throwing themselves on him, that's when Damian's breaths accelerated and then with an aggression worthy of a great white wolf, Damian throws himself in the throat of a man while his canines sharpens like the fangs of a wolf and he implants them in the human flesh and tears it until the man's head is torn off, the men stop scared by Damian who spits blood in his mouth and wipes his mouth

\- I'll make you pay what you did to my friend! He grunts, revealing his bloody fangs, around him the shining eyes of the wolves appear through the flames and a pack of wolves with Miguel gather around the men.

Damian and his wolf growls while Jack stays behind for a moment and then looks up at the sky, sees Beafowl suffer a serious injury and shrieks before collapsing a little further while the owl has a surprised expression looking at the ruins, and a flapping wing, the female owl flew to the ruins, leaving the poor peacock hurt

\- BEAFOWL ! Cree Jack running towards his peacock, the bird groan as Jack approaches his beak, this one caresses his blue feathers by calling him and telling him to hold on, a tear flows from Beafowl's big eye as she snuggles his head against Jack who begins to sob by pressing his beak against his chest

\- My beautiful Beafowl ...

On Jasper's side, enemies fall under the many bullets from his guns as well as the deadly bites of his fox, but as they advance while killing all the men who dare to approach them, Red the vixen begins to cough and then walks slowly, Jasper sees a red dart implant on the thigh of his fox, immediately he comes to take her in his arms and remove his dart, the poor fox dies but licks the face of Jasper so that he does not worry

\- They are there ! Shouting other enemies, Jasper sighs with exhaustion and then kills them all by shooting at them, unfortunately a man slips behind him, squeezing his throat with his bow, Jasper grits his teeth, elbows his chest in the chest. while trying to survive the suffocation, it is then that Rouge jumped in the face of the man by closing his teeth to him and the man fall agonizing of pain ...

Jasper hastens to kill him in the head!

Jasper recovers his fox and walks through the flames while coughing again, his throat is red and he is panting tiredly

\- I can not stand it anymore ... I'm exhausted, I have to take a break! He declares, caressing the soft fur of Rouge, which unfortunately is soiled by the blood of humans, in the sky the storm rumbling and the rain will soon fall. There is currently no life wanting to rub the weapons of Jasper who settles against a tree for a drink and make drink Rouge seems so weak that it does not bark, his energy has totally disappears, Jasper strokes his fox's head while biting his lower lip to hold back tears and anger gnawing his body, he rolls his eyes and watches the rain fall while thinking of his friends ...

And slowly, Rouge closes his eyes on him ... She does not move anymore! And as a man comes forward with a rifle, he rifles his guns with rage and teary eyes and yells in all his voice

\- Screw you ! You Bastard ! The ball goes and pierces the skull of the enemy who collapses in front of Jasper, holding Rouge motionless in his arms and tightening against him. Even though she was only a fox, she was his companion and he loved her ... Jasper snuggled his face in Rouge's coat and then felt his icy collar touch his skin, he lowered his eyes and stared at him for a long time. .. The faces of his smiling friends, come to illuminate his broken spirit ...

Further down the base, fires still survive the rain and blood still gushes to the ground as well as the cries of Steve and Emily still fighting men armed with rifles, machetes and shield to protect themselves from the hoofs of the deer and his big dripping woods, when Emily almost blinds her eyes and furiously fires her sapphire arrows piercing, unfortunately, an arrow comes to settle in his shoulder and made him fall from Steve who He hastens to cover it by hiding it between his legs. Emily can not move ... For a long time she keeps fighting relentlessly, the bones of her arms crack so much she is exhausted ... The enemies are too many, that's when Steve puts her on his back thanks to his woods and starts running through bullets and arrows

\- Catch them! Kill them ! Shouting enemies by continuing their shots, Emily clings firmly to Steve's hair.

The poor animal is injured several times, an arrow is implanted in his thigh, a bullet hit him on the shoulder and the last one drops him into a pit, Emily falls inches from Steve. The shooting stopped, Emily gets up hard then turns her eyes to Steve ... very badly in point!

\- Steve ! She screams with horror.

She runs to squirm with Steve who moans, Emily panics and starts tearing some tissue from his top to apply on Steve's wounds, unfortunately the wounds keep bleeding

\- Please Steve ... Hold on, do not leave me alone! Emily cries, Steve moans and comes snuggling his muzzle against Emily's belly caressing his neck, slowly Steve's breathing becomes more and more absent as Emily cries.

Slowly the minds of young children weaken as they lose their guardian animals, their mind is affected by the genocide mission and the consequences they suffer, further Rochelle and his panda still outside in the rain Rochelle trembles with cold and by the weight of her wounds on her body, her panda is also very weak, a big burn throne on her back after he saved Rochelle from an explosion and yet he resists to stay alive Unfortunately her injuries are very important, Rochelle does her best to heal him with Equinox flowers, but their healing powers are too low to save her little panda. The latter snuggles against Rochelle who keeps trying to help him when suddenly the bone on his shoulder crackles.

She moaned heavily before collapsing in tears asking forgiveness for her little companion cuddly snuggling against Rochelle before closing her eyes ...

It's the same on the side of Damian holding his wolf motionless on his knees, because of a bullet in the neck to protect his best friend, Miguel sacrificed himself for Damian, he has breath cut because of the poison flowing in his body and around him the wolves howl in the sky the loss of their pack leader. Damian can not help shedding tears for his old friend who has accompanied him throughout this adventure. He sees the day he is back in this den where Miguel came to meet him and then made friends. There Damian gets up and fixes the ruins by loading his weapons, he is determined to avenge the enemy and save his beloved Pandora and leave with all his friends.

When Kirron and Neo, they still fight like savages, the blood springs to them in the face as they slice in the flesh, but the tired is felt in their bodies and Neo ... knows that many of his friends have died out, he only feels the presence of the bear, the snake and the owl ... The deer, the rabbit, the panda, the fox, the peacock and his great rival the wolf ... All fell ! He keeps on grumbling so much the frustration is too big for him, then off to the ruins, he smells the smell of Annie who has separated from Pandore who is now further into the ruins.

In the distance, in the heart of the ruins, Annie is alone in tears, she knows that many of her animal friends have died out and in her head she sees Pandore tell him holding her shoulders

\- Annie listen to me! You must run away from here, I'll cover you and protect you from Joseph, you try to hide yourself! You must absolutely keep yourself safe while I'm eliminating Joseph and saving my friends! It is promised I will come back to you looking for you while waiting to be wise and wait for me! Okay ? She told him before fleeing out of the ruins where we hear the grunts of the bear. Annie rubs her eyes to stop her sobs but she keeps crying, she raises her beautiful sapphire eyes to the exit of the ruins where she thinks she hear the jubilations of Joseph, he wants to remove his purity, then his sweet little voice. .. she murmured

\- Kirron …

 **That's all for chapter 17, yes things get more and more sad and epic. The last straight line is right in front of them and unfortunately the consequences are still there. The end is very close, get ready! In short, hoping that you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	18. Chapter 18 Take me

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 18 : Take me**

 **Gore and insane content**

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

Once outside the ruins leaving Annie to hide, the soldiers quickly noticed me but something more frightening puts them in danger, all around us a blue fog prevent us from seeing. In the distance I hear the cries of my bear in danger, through the soldiers trying to escape and those trying to kill me, I kill them all and finally find my bear in the distance, his beautiful fur is covered with blood, he has suffered very serious injuries but with his claws he slice in the snap

\- Teddy! I shouted away, then he raised his head and saw me in the distance, I run to him to help him and kill the men wanting to hurt him with their spears, their blood springs in my face, then I hear the detonation a rifle, then I feel excruciating pain in my leg.

I scream in pain as I fall to the ground with my leg in blood, then it's when a man rushes on me with his spear, then Teddy rushes on the man and tears his head closing his fangs on the throat of the man, then he covers me with his big hairy body and then he protects me. Unfortunately when he protected me, an arrow of fire is planted in the back of my bear who roars with pain while his skin ignites, immediately I crawl on the ground to go to help him, unfortunately he poses one of his paws on my back to stop me from moving

\- Please Teddy! Let me help you ! I shouted as his coat continues to burn, he screams, continuing to protect me until there are no enemies left.

Suddenly, Teddy collapses on me!

Teddy weighs on my little body, so I start to crawl under his body and when I see the light, the sky is still gray and it continues to rain. I'm completely soaked, a terrible burning smell sting my nostrils then I feel my bear still

\- Teddy? I called in a low voice, I kneel at his side and caress his big paw while calling him ... He does not react! My heart is tight and my tears run down my cheeks, my head hurts so much my grief is powerful

\- What a pity to see the beast we love so much to die before! But it's the harsh law of nature! Said Joseph's voice.

I feel an intense rage invade my heart, my breathing almost cut, I get up to turn my eyes to him, he has a strict look but has the face without a sadistic smile, he is ... stoic!

\- You are monstrous ... These animals, the Equinox people ... and us, why did we do such a thing? I shouted to him in tears of the loss of my bear, Joseph clears his throat and begins to approach me

\- My poor child ... Seeing so much ignorance on such a beautiful face fills my heart with sadness ... Do not you see the power that this island abounds? As well as the magnificent treasure that he possesses within it? The Equinox tribe are the gods of nature and we have extraordinary power that could greatly help civilization evolve, and imagine if they could become us humans ... Gods?

\- This story is totally absurd! You are completely crazy ... If civilization learns the existence of the Equinox, humans will become more and more detestable and this island ... Will be ravaged if revealed to the world! I will never let you destroy this place. I scream at him before running towards him holding my sword at him, I hear him sigh and then he takes out a revolver and starts shooting, I dodge balls and then throws myself on him and managed to hurt him at the shoulder, but he grabbed me by the wrist and then lifted me up to try to stab me, I struggled as hard as I could and gave him a big kick in the chest, he finally let go and I fell heavily to the ground, he rubs his mouth then he stares at me as proudly before telling me that I'm trying to get up

\- I must confess that for a young child ... You have fury and power to spare, if you would have been cooperating, I would have been sweeter with you, and I would have even let you live but ... it's never too late, is it? (He catches me by the hair and lifts me up) So I'm going to ask you the question once ... Where's Annie?

I angrily frowned while gritting my teeth, grabbing her by the wrist before spitting in her face and screaming

\- Annie! Keep running! I forbid you to stop ! Run ! Joseph looked at me furiously as I scoffed at him with contempt

\- I will not let you go after her!

(No internal point of view)

Annie hears the voice of Pandore in the distance while she is lost in the ruins, she has a terrible shiver in the back, it is then that his snake comes to cross his eyes in his indicating him to advance. She has a heart tightening and then she continues to run through the ruins and that's when men spot her

\- She's there ! Catch it! They scream violently, Annie starts frightened and starts to run, it is then she is stuck in front of a big chasm, she looks around before seeing ivy in the distance, she does not think and jump into the chasm and catch an ivy. She climbs like a monkey before jumping upstairs above the ruins, then a black shadow crosses the sky at high speed, Annie looks up and sees the giant owl flying around the ruins, watching for the slightest humans wanting to enter the premises.

The humans inside the ruins are shaken, loaded and even lacerated by the mighty hook of the giant owl, only Annie has not been noticed by the animal, she continues to climb higher and higher in the ruins beginning at cracked by the many attacks of the angry predator, Annie starts to scream to call it but the bird ignores her and then repeatedly she sees humans start to climb to the top of the ruins ...

Where is the owl's nest!

Annie has a deep fear and runs to the nest at the top and heroically, she stands before the men wanting to steal the precious eggs of the owl, they are warm in the nest. Humans are surprised to see a little girl with long white hair and blue eyes of great beauty defending the eggs of a bird

\- Get out of there little girl! A man says to him pointing his weapon towards her, Annie is defenseless but she refuses to move.

However, the men start to get impatient and come dangerously close to Annie who feels the fear crawling on her back, she is on the verge of screaming and it is then that the shouts of the owl resonate and in one fell swoop flying predator lands abruptly in front of his nest, he violently beats his wings and then begins to charge humans, and Annie is propelled into the nest between the eggs while hot. All the walls crack as well as the floor, Annie then sees everyone falling but some humans did not fall and start attacking the angry owl. Many black feathers tear from his body while the owl unleashes his rage by killing all those who have the misfortune to fall under his hooks. Annie barely regains consciousness when she sees the owl fight while humans are hurting him.

She then sees the last guardian of the forest to undergo a lance flame mortally wounded and the bird collapses. Annie yells in front of that before seeing the last floor collapse under her feet with the nest, she panics and puts herself on the eggs to protect them. After a perilous fall, Annie wakes up in a village that is very familiar to her and trapped under a ton of ice, she remembers this village ... It's the underground village of Equinox! Where the army of the dead lands ... Those who fought against humans who wanted to make the Equinox slave ... Impurities!

Looking down, she sees that the eggs have not been damaged, she breathes relief and decides to go and put the eggs safe. Then she hears voices in the distance and suddenly, she sees Pandore fight Joseph, it is covered with wounds and Joseph has only few injuries. Annie sees that Pandore is out of breath and wants only one thing ... to help her despite the little strength she possesses, but she hears words that squeeze her heart

\- Poor child, to say that I am obliged to eliminate you for a simple spirit of will to save everybody! You know ... when we are in such situations, we must tell you that sometimes no one is saved and that the best thing to do is to cooperate if we want to survive! Me my goal is right ... to remove the purity of this little Equinox to become a god and can have a little more control over the world, nothing more!

\- Remove his purity ...? I have difficulties to understand ! Pandore answers breathlessly holding one of his arms that bleeds a lot ... Pandore is barely standing up.

Joseph lowers his eyes and then clears his throat before declaring with harshness

\- All Equinox lose the purity of their first sexual relationship! Like humans if they lose their virginity, the purity of their bodies is automatically removed and they belong to the one who took away their innocence! To be clearer, if I have sex with Annie ... She will belong to me for life!

Hearing such words, Annie cries and then decides to flee further, she looks for a place, someone where she can find help, it is then that her leg is hit a stone and then she falls ground. She trembles with pain and sees that her ankle is injured, she tries to get up and then she feels that someone is grabbing her by the hair

\- Finally found you ! Says a man with sarcasm while pulling his hair, Annie screams in pain trying to break free, it is then that his snake appears and then wraps around the man's arm before closing his poisonous hooks on the arm of the man. He screams like an animal that is slaughtered then with a powerful blow, he seized a knife and slice the snake and the hair of Annie.

Annie sees her sliced snake fallen to the ground as well as her hair, now her hair is short and just comes to her cheeks. She can not help but cry, then she sobs loudly so that a faint echo sounds. And brutally, a sharp sword comes piercing the man before splitting it in two, the blood spurting then Annie sees a living armor with blue eyes shining in the shadow of the helmet

\- The army of the dead! They found us!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I ended up arriving at the ruins, but everything was destroyed and a gaping hole surrounded by ice is now facing me, Neo grumbles in frustration, down it smells of rotten blood, flames and we hear the cries of men resonate, but on the surface it feels like burning even though the rain has extinguished the fire ... I hope the girls are well and the others! Almost everything here has been cracked, there is almost nothing left of this island ...

It's total chaos!

Suddenly, in the distance, I see a young girl with white hair cut and covered with blood run and fall to the ground, I run to her and then recognize this person

\- Annie? I screamed up, her eyes tearful and shivering with cold, she falls into my arms to cry over my chest, I touch her hair cut and I see a blood pearl on my finger from his soft neck

\- Annie ... what happened to you? And where is Pandora? I asked her, her eyes shed more tears then she squeezes against me crying harder, I snuggle against her, stroking her head, then Neo rubs her head against Annie's leg to feel a sign of compassion, then I remember his snake in his hair ... He's gone!

That's why his neck is bleeding!

Suddenly, I feel her hands clench my shoulders, she raises her eyes sharply towards me before shouting at me

\- Take me ! It surprised me, for the first time I hear her speak, I never imagined that she would get there as fast but she is insistent and ... hopeless

\- Take me ! She screams again, unfortunately I do not understand what she wants me to do, she tightens her grip on my shirt and pulls her shouting her two words each time while crying

\- I'm sorry Annie ... but I do not understand you ... what do you want? I told her, she suddenly grabbed me by the pants and then tried to lower it, automatically I grabbed her hands

\- Wait Annie ... but what's wrong with you? I asked him surprised.

She sobs louder before collapsing in despair on me, I hold her against me trying to reassure her

\- Neo ... I do not understand, what does she want? I asked Neo, this one lies down on the ground and then fixed

\- **She chooses you Kirron! (I'm surprised) When an Equinox has her first sexual experience with a man, they are then bound together by an impossible link to break, and she wants to create that bond with you Kirron! She wants to belong to you!**

I am totally under the shock, she wants to belong to me. I love her and she loves me too, but I do not want to make love if she forces herself, yet ... She wants me now that she still catches me by the pants. This time I can not resist his desperation, I stick his body to mine and then see Neo leave while Annie and I share a passionate kiss before moving on to serious things, Annie remains shy and a little frightened, and I show myself sweet then we unite our bodies.

It's so intense ... Then in the act, I feel something in my left forearm, and looking at it ... A blue snake is anchored in my skin!

(No internal point of view)

Meanwhile in the ruins, Pandore stabbed Joseph's shoulder and grabbed him by the throat, which is exhausted and then is violently pressed against the ground, she suffers a serious injury in the upper back and is totally exhausted ... She can not move! And while Joseph was about to eliminate him, a rifle bang sounded and Joseph was touching his shoulder and throwing back, leaving enough time for the shooter to rescue Pandore, who snuggled into the arms of her rescuer, then lifting her eyes slightly, she sees Damian's soft, beautiful face stained by dirt

\- Damian ... Whispers, he caresses Pandore's arm while murmuring

\- Rest a little darling ... It's my turn to kick his ass now!

 **That's all for chapter 18! Sorry if it took so long to come, I had a lot of problems! But for now, everything is fine (despite my back problems) In short, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, I make you all very big kisses and you say very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	19. Chapter 19 We will survive

**Survivers**

 **Chapter 19 : We will survive**

 **Gore content**

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I feel that Pandore is weak, she has suffered heavy wounds in many parts of her beautiful body and she is completely out of breath, her wounds bleed a lot, I caress her arms before putting her a little further asking her to rest then that I dress his wounds with my shirt. Then I turn to Joseph who has not decided to attack me as a traitor, he arms himself with a hunting knife and his revolver to face me, I see his eyes green fixed on my arm where I I have my tourniquet, a network of black veins now runs my entire arm to my chest

\- You will never stop impressing Damian Hart! Even with my venom running through your veins, you manage to stand in front of me! But let's see how long you will stand in front of me. He told me.

I frown in anger at this provocation and then fire my shotgun and sniper rifle before honing my hunting knife. I see him looking at me and he starts revealing me his venomous hook and sees the few hairs of his arms stand up like those on the legs of a spider, when to me I reveal my fangs of wolf and my claws before I rush to him, we fight each other's eyes as we cling by the arms, I force at the same time as him then with my claws, I lacerate his chest; I hear him groan then that gives me a punch in the jaw before trying to shoot me, I quickly dodge his balls and then in turn I shoot him with my shotgun, I see him being propelled against a wall with a big hole in the chest, but once again he gets up and throws me his knife that comes implant in my shoulder. I scream in pain tearing it off my shoulder and then close my fangs in the flesh and bones of his shoulder, Joseph growls in pain again and with his knife he stabs me 3 times in the back, but I refuse to let go and bite until he grinds the bones of the shoulder.

Then with the fourth stab, I withdraw my teeth from his shoulder and decides to move away a little, my wounds and the poison weakens my body, I breathe several times to catch my breath when suddenly, Joseph arises in front of me and gives me a big kick in the belly, I spit blood fillet before falling to the ground with bloody mouth and a horrible hematoma on the belly, I can not even move, I see his revolver point in front of my face

\- It's over Damian ... Abandon! You will not survive, no one here will survive apart from me ! Said Joseph to me, I clench my teeth in rage and then plant my knife in his belly, then a sticky liquid falls on me offering me horrible burns, I scream in pain while fidgeting and trying to withdraw this liquid on me.

And while Joseph was going to finish me, I see a steaming arrow stuck in Joseph's leg that is moving away from me to remove that arrow, the smoke that emerges is almost unbreathable and makes him cough while I am 'spreads and in the distance, I see Rochelle percher at the top of a building with a mask on her face and her bow armed with poisoned arrows and by a wave of her hand, she signals to me to flee as soon as possible . Then farther, there is Jack who arrives with several explosive at his belt, I nod and then start running away from Joseph and a few seconds later, an explosion is triggered.

(No internal point of view)

After the explosion is touched Joseph, this one has half of the burnt skin, his pants is torn and he looks furious, he puts bullets in his revolver and then starts shooting at Jack, who is hurrying go to the shelter, and while Joseph is discreet, Emily runs along the building aiming Joseph and a precise neck, she pulls his arrow that pierces Joseph's neck and he is still standing and an aura of rage surrounds him as he disappears into the fog created by the arrows of Rochelle then he emerges behind Emily and strikes her violently in the chest, Emily is thrown on the ground with a deep scratch on the chest. She's about to be killed by Joseph when he was repelled by a semi-automatic pistol bullet owned by Jasper

\- In your face old man! Jasper yells at him, knocking at him and punching him, but he feels two of Joseph's revolver bullet piercing his stomach, then under the ice that begins to crack, he sees two shadows swim and the one of them makes him a sign to go away.

Jasper sketches a smile.

He departs when he sees a black figure on all fours running furiously towards Joseph, it is about Neo showing the fangs and hurling on Joseph, this one grabbing Néo by the throat to evade the pointed fangs of the leopard black, then under the ice, Annie and Kirron swims under the battlefield, Kirron motioned for Annie to go farther away while he goes to fight, with a well placed blow he breaks the ice by surrounding the throat of Joseph with his arms and dragging him under the water, he struggles against Kirron who tightens his grip so that Joseph ends up drowning, then when it no longer moves and begins to sink, Kirron rises to the surface to find the others, all are deeply wounded and barely stand up, especially Damian, Jasper and Emily.

Suddenly, Damian goes to a building where he has to lay down Pandore who is motionless, he took her in his arms and sticks his forehead to his, all have a sad look on the face and Annie approaches a few no, Pandore ends by opening her eyes slightly, she does not even have the strength to speak. All begin to fall to the ground, their wounds continue to bleed and all are terribly exhausted, when Annie trembles in front of this scene because she can feel the energy of her friends ...

Their energies are weak ...

Suddenly, a bloody arm crosses the ice and catches Annie by the ankle, it screams of terror while all were startled by this brutality, Kirron catches the hands of Annie so that it does not sink in the ice , then with horror all see Joseph come out of the water with the body in blood, the veins of his body are out of the skin so his rage is great, he even has strange black tentacles that have grown in his back and with , he injects a paralyzing venom to Damian, Jack, Rochelle, Emily, Jasper and Pandora, he gives a big punch in the neck of Kirron who falls to the ground with a strong agony while he holds Annie by the ankle

\- Finally, I'll hold you! Said Joseph to Annie who screams and wavers in order to escape, it is then that Neo throws himself again on Joseph who fights the predator, unfortunately Neo is repulsed by the tentacles of Joseph who hangs Annie on the ground and tears him his clothes.

A deep void appears on Joseph's face!

He departs from Annie still trembling as he sees a deep anger emerge on the face of Joseph

\- She ... She is no longer a virgin! Which of you did that? He yells angrily before kicking Annie, she is thrown back to the floor with a scream of pain, immediately Kirron crawls to her to tighten against him, Joseph then emits a grunt of hatred towards Kirron

\- So it's your fault Kirron Asper Hope! I should have known ... did you have what you did not want? Annihilate my plan by removing the desirable virginity of little Annie, it's hard ...! (He lowers his eyes in confusion before sending him a terrifying look and lifting him by the throat) I will have to torture you and your comrades in order to quench my disappointment!

Joseph then pulls out his knife then begins cutting Kirron's chest that screams in pain, then other men appear fog to grab the others and start hurting them in front of Annie, traumatized and while a man Approaching her with a large knife, Neo throws himself in the middle and takes the knife with a whip in the throat: It was the straw that broke the camel!

Quickly, Annie sees the ice above crack and then she gets up to run to the largest building where there is a cross, she starts to climb with incredible speed while the hunters shoot at him hoping kill her, but she is untouchable, a blue barrier protects her from attack and once arrived at the top of the building. She's screaming.

Her scream echoes throughout the whole island, the cracks in the ice get even bigger and then suddenly, a giant black shadow crosses the sky and comes to attack the ice, the trembling caused propels Joseph and his men away from Kirron and others unable to move. The giant owl. He is back ... The men of Joseph are attacked and lacerated by the arms of the army of the dead reappeared from the ruins, they speak in a foreign language pointing their bloody weapons towards adversity, and under their orders, Giant animals arise from the ice, destroying everything in their path, men, buildings absolutely everything. There is a bear, a wolf, a peacock, a panda, a deer, a fox, a rabbit and then Neo who in turn becomes giant. Joseph sees all the rest of his men being shredded by these animals who come to recover these young children having fought. And while the ice is destroyed, waterfalls of water flows into the city plunging under water and Joseph with.

Nothing...

Damian, Pandore, Emily, Rochelle, Jasper and Kirron are now floating in the depths of the water, blue lights surround their naked bodies and these lights are healing their many wounds, there is no sound around them but of life surrounds them, the blue lights in the waters look like white-haired humans with blue eyes, but they look more different than the original Equinox. One of them possesses the antlers of a deer and a cloth covering his red intimacy that carries Emily with him to the depths, another with ears and a gray wolf tail holding Damian with him, another with ears and bear claws guarding Pandore against him, and another with black and white bear ears like that of a Rochelle cuddling panda, and another with pink tissues on her and peacock feathers in her back, and two others one with ears and a fox tail and a red dress, and the other with rabbit ears standing near Mary.

And further, Kirron floats near a man with a black coat, deep eyes and a black leopard's tail, then all of a sudden, as he begins to open his eyes, he sees a white snake approaching. of him then the sweet face of Annie who found his beautiful hair. Kirron does not have the strength to say a word, yet while he is almost asleep, he thinks he hears Annie's sweet voice telling him ...

\- I'll wait for you...

And when Kirron closed his eyes, Annie smiled and she took Kirron with her and went up to the surface of the water in the open ocean with the help of the other Equinox going up the rest of the group, even Mary managed to survive thanks to the kindness and the deity of Equinox, and in the sky ... The rescue helicopter flies over the ocean in search of the island where the shipwrecked had sent the SOS but the island ... has disappeared. That's when the rescuer from the top of his helicopter, hear the sweet calls in a beautiful voice and lowering them to the ocean, he sees a girl with beautiful white hair with blue eyes make him a big sign with her arms surrounded by several young people floating around her

\- Control unit! We found some castaways, lower the helicopter! Declares the rescuer. As soon as the helicopter gets closer then rescuers rush to recover Damian, Pandore, Rochelle, Jack, Jasper, Emily, Kirron and Mary ...

And the girl with white hair has disappeared!

All are now in the helicopter and supported by the medical teams, most are still unconscious, only Kirron awoke but remains very weak, he looks around and sees all the others under respiratory assistance and even Mary but he does not see Annie. Where is she ? Why is she not here? He kept wondering then he remembers the island that was submerged and the words he heard "I'll wait for you ..." he had heard, then he fixed the ocean below the helicopter and then in the reflections of the water, he sees the beautiful silhouette of a siren that familiar to him who am the trajectory of the helicopter until disappearing in the depths

\- Annie ... Whispered before going back to sleep, then on the side of soldiers caring for others, one of them is intrigued by the necklaces worn by young people around their necks, one of them they come to examine Damian's necklace, then, turning it over, he reads an inscription engraved in the metal ...

\- _We will survive !_

 _The End_

 **There you go ! Thus ends the story Survivers, of course very strongly inspired by Tomb Raider I know, but I was delighted to make this story that I had a lot of hearts and it was even more of you introduce it and I I hope you enjoy this story and have fun reading it! In any case, if it is the case let me a comment, it will make me very happy! I make you all very big kisses and tell you very quickly on a new chapter in another story! Lots of love**


End file.
